Una nuova vita
by littlestar1988
Summary: After the car accident, Bella's body disappeared without a trace. Few years later, Edward finds Bella by accident in a small town named Forks, alive, where she works in a strip club, with no memory of her previous life.Follow him on this journey where he tries to win Bella back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A shallow breath was stuck in my throat. It was really _her_. I finally found her.

It's been 3 years since she was gone missing. Three years of searching around the world for her. As much as I was optimistic near my family,I had to admit, with every year passing, I had less and less faith and hope in myself.

Yet, it took me this much to find her. By accident.

But I would have never guessed she would have been here, working in this dump of a strip club.

She was currently performing, dancing on the stage, around the pole, swirling around, her legs currently around it, wearing a black bra and a thong so small, you can barely see it covering the important lady bits. Surprisingly, she seemed to be good at her job, and flexible. Very much so. Her dark make up covered way too much of her lovely face, but in spite of it all, she still looked beautiful to me.

There were hundreds of male voices cheering and whistling for her, drooling like she was some piece of meat. I had a strong urge to just jump on that stage, put her over my shoulder, and just run away. But I could see just how much bodyguards were there for the girls, so there would be no way for me to do that and get unharmed. Plus,even if I tried, I would probably get kicked out of the club on my ass, permanently. I had to be cautious and think before I should react.

After she was done with her...performance,she disappeared behind the stage, slowly, to her dressing room, where which I've followed her to,and from out of respect waited a few seconds before knocking on the door.

"Come in," she spoke in her gentle voice. _God I've missed her._

"Yes?" she said, smiling at me slightly, yet, maybe even a little bit of confused.

I walked closer to her, wanting to touch here so bad, yet, I knew that really wouldn't be such a good idea, so instead, I clenched my hands tightly, sliding them safely in my pockets.

"It's really you," I murmured ever so quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I finally found you Bella."

"Do I know you?" she asked, confused, deep frown forming her beautiful face.

My heart clenched in pain. She doesn't even remember me. "It's me, Edward, your husband."

* * *

**So what do you think? You interested? Or just bored out of your mind by another story? You can tell me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"What?" she asked, laughing at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have been looking for you for the past 3 years. I can prove it to you; look, here is a picture of someone you need to see."

I took the wallet from my back pocket, taking out the little picture I still kept of our child.

She looked at it intensely for a second, frowning, confusion covering her face, seeing the obvious resemblance between her and our little boy. Then, she spoke quietly, but firmly. „I don't believe you. And my name isn't Bella, it's Destiny."

"But how then..."

She cut me off. "Sorry, but I just don't believe in your shitty little made up story. Anyway, you shouldn't even _be_ here."

I knew how hard of a task this would be, but one thing is to search for her with hopes of finding her somewhere- hopefully healthy and in one peace- but a totally different thing to actually _do_ find her, yet seeing and realizing with my own eyes that she doesn't remember anything, not me , or anyone else, and _especially_ not everything we have been trough- the good times, and the bad times. But apparently not just that, also not even believing any word I said, behaving towards me like I was some kind of a stranger. Like I was _nothing_ to her.

How the hell will I persuade her to believe me? Clearly, without my permission to do so, my body leaned closer to her, taking her hand desperately in mine.

"You have to believe me. It's all true, I'm not lying to you, I swear." She quickly took her hand back, looking pissed.

"You have to leave, before I call the security. _Now_."

But she didn't have to, someone was already here.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Peter, can you escort this...gentleman outside please?"

"Of course. This way sir."

I quickly got my card out of my jacket. "Here is my phone number. If you ever need anything, to talk or something like that, don't be afraid to call me."

She took the card from my hand, giving me some snarky, eyebrow raised look, as to say something like „you wish!". I nodded to her, wishing and hoping more than _anything_ that the moment really would come, sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Posting another update just for you Breese ;)**

**Thanks guys for reviewing and liking this story already. You make me smile. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 3  
**

Who was that man? My husband? Surely not. But somehow, he seemed to know me. He even called me Bella. Was that my real name? So many unresolved questions that still remained a mystery.

I woke up one day, in the middle of the hospital, knowing absolutely nothing about where I was or even _who_ I was.

Escaping from the hospital, careful so nobody would notice,I found myself walking all day, trying to find my place, where I live, or to even remember some familiar road, or path. Something. _Anything_. Unfortunately, I had no such luck.

So, after hours of walking, I ducked inside this cute little place, sitting on one of the chairs, nibbling on some pretzels that were put on the table. They seemed to be a little too old, probably standing in that bowl for a while, but I was so hungry that I would have eaten anything by this point. It turned out, that, after I met the owner that this small diner was exactly just that-a small diner- by day, while by night, it would turn into a strip club. I wasn't very excited or even attracted to that kind of business, but it's not like I had that much to choose. Plus, there is no chance that someone would actually hire me on a spot without any papers, or references to offer.

After making a little tour of the diner/strip club, we stepped into his office, where he demanded I showed myself to him, doing a swirl or two, for him to see my figure. After a few minutes of talking, he decided to hire me, but just as a current bartender, telling me that I have to practice a few days or weeks depending on my 'intelligence', and just how fast I would catch things up. I was a little confused at that. What is there to learn about being a waitress?

Only a day later after I started,did I realize what his attentions and rules were of me working in place like this. First few weeks, I had a hard time coming to work every evening, seeing the ultimate business being run, the rules, and never ending cheering and whistling of drunk, horny men. But overtime, I gotten used to it all, accepting just the way my life was. Mike was more than delighted when I told him I was getting interested in stripping, just like those girls did every night, sometimes performing even more than once.

I used to watch those girls, seeing just how much they are talented, flexible, and able to turn the guests from normal, ( well, _mostly normal_), to those pervertedly horny, whistling bastards that they were. And trust me, there were some freaky,_ freaky_ guys that were hanging in our club almost every night. The kind of power those girls seemed to get over them- dancing, teasing them with their body, knowing that there is no way that they can get near you, or even be able to touch you gave you the greater confidence, and the simple power you had over them, to control these men- made me interested in wanting to try stripping as well. And even if they somehow expectantly do reach for you, the body guards would immediately throw you on your ugly , after training and learning everything that is possible to learn, thanks to Mike and my colleague girls, my first time, in spite of me being nervous, went pretty darn well. All that whistling and cheering they did for me, drooling; it all made me intoxicated. Turned me into an adrenaline junkie.

In time I seemed to only get better and better at my job. With the tips I got, I was able to get a place of my own, and hire a private detective to find out about my past. But none of them had any success in that, so, after torturing my self for years, I finally gave up, and never looked back. _Until now._

Was that man really telling me the truth?

I didn't want to believe him,yet the honest, (even vulnerable) look in his eyes had me captivated, asking me to trust him.

Then he had to show me that picture.

The picture of the child that looked almost like the same replica as me. Brown eyes, slightly wavy brown hair, just like mine. The child even seemed to have the similar shape of my lips. The card which he had given me obviously was made and written for his business purposes. Very elegant,yet pricey. He was obviously rich.

I finally came home around five or six a.m. It was exhausting to work all night, but that was just another thing I had to get used to, and after removing my makeup I finally went to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

It was dark. I was walking alone, to my 'famous' job when I realized that I wasn't apparently the only one going in the same direction. I was hoping they would, in time, go the other way, but they just seem to go where ever I did. The panic started to overwhelm my body more and more by the second. I started to run, but the unfamiliar footsteps just kept doing the same. They caught me soon enough, holding me tight against some kind of a building ,so I wouldn't escape, yet in the process of that, kicking me wherever they could. From my face to my stomach. Blood was everywhere. Just then, I heard my savor approach. Yelling.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of her, _now_!"

Startled by the noise, they quickly left me lying on the floor, running away.

The man tried to lift me up,but I just couldn't move, every bone in my body ached. He lifted my legs, carrying me up in his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" he whispered worryingly. As soon as I heard the voice, I knew who it was.

"You again?" I asked irritable, moaning in pain.

"Shhhh, it's okay,just rest, I'll take care of you."

I wanted to get out from his embrace, maybe even slap him once or twice, and get away as far as possible from him, but I couldn't move a fucking muscle, so I did the only thing left _to do_. I closed my eyes,surrendering myself helplessly to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't done a lot of research for this chapter, so if I have written something that wasn't quite true, I apologize. You can correct me, I won't mind. On the contrary.**

**SM owns it all.**

**The mistakes are mine.**

**CHAPTER 4**

I heard some strange noise, beeping constantly, making me annoyed. I tried to stretch my hand, get up so I can turn down that god awful sound that was making my ears bleed, but all I felt was pain, and ache.

"Lay down, you'll hurt yourself."

I groaned from pain and annoyance. "You again! What are you doing here?! And why am I in a hospital?"

"You got beaten up, luckily, I got there in enough of time to scare those assholes and bring you to the hospital."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that my new stalker is also a knight in shining armor."

"You should be grateful I saved your life...instead of acting like this. Pissed off. And I'm not a stalker, nor have I ever been..." Anger was overshadowing his handsome, polite face, but his eyes were full of sadness.

He was right. If he hadn't gotten there in time and brought me here, I would've been lying in a puddle of my own blood somewhere. Maybe even dead.

"Thank you," I whispered, forcing myself not to sound ungrateful.

"You're welcome." The corner of his lips lifted just a tiny bit.

"So, do you know why would someone want to...hurt you?"

"I have a fairly good guess. A wife of a client of mine found out that her husband was spending a lot of his time in a club, flirting with me, so one day she came to my dressing room, where she threatened me with all kinds of things if I don't stop seeing his husband. I easily agreed, but couldn't really band Alistair from coming to the strip club. I don't own it, I just work there. I guess her threats came true. She wasn't bluffing, that's for sure."

"Why didn't you tell anyone. To the police?"

"Yeah, sure. As soon as they would realize I was a hooker, they would probably find some reason to blame me. A reason that all of it was my fault."

His voice was serious, his jaw clenched. „You. Are not. A _hooker_."

My smile was bitter. „Ain't I? It's not really a rocket science what I do. I'm selling my pride and my body for money."

He shook his head, stubborn. "That's not who you are. I know you. You are care taker. A beautiful caring person on the inside and outside."

"I think you got it wrong buddy. The person you are describing is nothing like me."

"I don't believe that."Edward all but whispered.

He was about to say something else but was cut off by the doctor.

"Oh, come in doctor. So what's the diagnose?"

"Well, it seems like she was beaten up pretty hard." removing his eyes from Edward, he focused his brilliant blue eyes on me. " Might I ask how that happened?"

"I fell down the stairs." My voice was firm and casual. Don't think I fooled him, though.

"Right. So," the doctor went on," it seems that you have bruised a few ribs, severely, and your right hand is broken, so you'd have to wear a cast, and stay at the hospital, at least until you start to heal properly."

"I can't...I don't have any health insurance, nor enough money to..."

"I'll take care of her." Edward interjected.

"You sure?" doctor asked.

Edward gave a firm nod.

"You sure have a great husband here Mrs..." his eyes went to the chart. "Cullen."

I looked at Edward, waiting for some kind of explanation, but he wouldn't even meet my eyes. There was a small smirk on his face though. Figures. He might won a battle for now,but not the war.

"I have some questions to ask still, but can we do that outside?" Edward asked.

"Of course."

"I'll be right back." And with that he quietly shut the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

"So, how long will it take for her to completely heal?"

"Well, her face had been beaten up,some bruises forming around her eyes but thankfully,none of it is broken- except her arm which will have to stay in the cast up to six weeks- but all depends on her recovery. For her ribs though, it's also not quite easy to say, since luckily they are just bruised,but I would say few weeks as well. In her situation, you will have to help her as much as you can. Also, I'll have to describe her some pain medication for her to take."

I nodded. "No problem."

"Do you have any other question?"

"Well, there is this problem...see, she was in an accident, and well, now she has no memories of her previous life, so..."

"When did that happen?"

"Three years ago."

"Oh. Hmmmm,well, have you helped her to regain those memories?"

"No...I just found her a couple of days ago." My voice sounded sad and even a bit desperate.

"I see. It's no wonder she doesn't remember you. Can I assume that you actually don't live here? In this town?"

"No."

"I see. Well, my assumption would be that her new memories overshadowed her old memories. She made a new life here, new memories, and now that you're here, she's rebelling against you and those memories which for some unknown reason, she just doesn't want to remember them. What you need to do is talk about them daily, show her some evidence; such as pictures etc."

"Okay. So how long will it take for her to regain them?"

"Honestly, I don't know," the doc answered honestly. "The human brain is a mystery to us all. We still can't really say what triggers the memories of a human mind, good or bad, but they do eventually remember them. Some individuals just need more time than others. If nothing else works in a couple of weeks, I would suggest hypnosis. Oh, and the most important thing, is _not to pressure_ the person. She will remember it all in her own time.

"Thanks doc." I said, shaking his hand.

"No problem. Just doing my job. If you have any other question, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns it all.**

**The mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 5**

"You don't have to do that, you know?"

"What?"

"This!" I pointed out,him holding me in his arms, while his scent all around me, enveloping me.

He smirked down at me,trying to hold me while unlocking the door at the same time.

"So what? Do you want me let you walk by yourself?"

I made a face knowing the pain it would cause me if I do. Momentarily, I have a hard time just breathing, pain my constant reminder at every intake of breath I took.

He chuckled at my face expression, finally opening the door.

"Here we are. It's not much...but, at least it's something."

"It looks...nice. Hell, certainly looks better that my place."

He murmured something that was so low, I couldn't quite hear the word. Meh, who cares anyway.

He slowly set me down on the couch, fluffing a pillow once or twice before putting it behind my back, taking the remote from the table and offering it to me.

"Watch anything you like, I'll be right back."

There was nothing on TV as usual, so it left me nothing but to check out Edward's tiny apartment. Well,as much as I could since I was lying down, which wasn't much.

As much as I could see, the small hallway was connected into a one big room with kitchen and living room, all in one. Next, the doors- one on the left and right- were probably a very small bathroom, and a bedroom. That was mostly it.

Soon enough, as he said, Edward brought a blanket, covering me from the neck below.

The couch was so small that I barely fit. Taking a chair from the kitchen, he sat right next to me, but even after a few moments he seemed to shift around a lot. It didn't really seem fair for me to really take all of that space, while he was struggling on that ugly chair that looked like it would break at any moment.

"I can't focus on the movie while you're constantly wiggling in that fucking chair. Here, I'll make some space for you."

"No, don't move, you're sick anyway, you need your rest. I'm okay."

"I'm not sick. I'm fine. Now sit the fuck down."

"Fine," he huffed, before sitting right next to me, lifting my legs and putting them on his lap.

Few minutes into the movie, I felt his hands on my feet, rubbing them soothingly. It felt so good, making me involuntarily moan.

He smirked. "See, I do know what you want, and like."

I rolled my eyes, showing a tiniest hint of smile, in the corner of my mouth. "Every woman seeks for attention, whether its a massage or something else."

He shrugged. "Fine, then I'll stop."

"No!" I spoke a little too fast, too loud.

The smirk was back, bigger than before.

Silence enveloped us again, and my mind started to wonder suddenly: who is this man? He came out of nowhere, telling me some bullshit reason, and suddenly starts following me around like a little puppy. And now, he is taking care of me, even after I acted towards him like a total bitch.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you came here from god knows where, feeding me with some story that I'm your wife..."

"Which is true..." he interrupted.

"...and that we have this little boy..."

"Also true..."

"And after all I've done...behaving like a total bitch, still... here you are, taking care of me like I'm someone special. Someone important. Why?"

"Because you're my wife, and even if you don't remember the vows we took that day, I do...I promised to take care of you, in sickness and health, to cherish you and love you, and I'm keeping that promise."

I sighed.

"Look... I don't want to be rude to you, because I'm grateful that you saved me and all, but again, I think you got the wrong girl.I'm not your wife nor will I ever be."

He quickly looked away, not wanting me too see all the pain and vulnerability he tried to hide. Poorly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered for no apparent reason.

He still didn't look at me, rather focusing on my feet, still rubbing them lightly. And he gave a great massage, I'll give him that.

Few moments later,he cleared his throat, asking for my attention, which he got. The trace of all sadness and pain on his face was gone. Only a slight smile now.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." His hand stretched out towards me, just waiting...my face was furrowed, not quite understanding, until he asked for my name.

"Hi, I'm ...Anna." I blurted out the first name that came to my mind.

_What is my last name?_

I looked at the little porcelain figurine on the kitchen table, deciding that it will have to do for now.

"Swan. Anna Swan."

He was amused.

"What?"

"Believe it or not, that was actually your maiden name."

My eyebrow lifted. "Really?"

He nodded once. "Yep. And hear me out before you say anything else. I have something to show you that will convince you I'm not lying."

"By all means.." I muttered.

After waiting for a few minutes, he finally came back with a bunch of papers in his arms, slowly laying them down on the couch, right next to me. Pulling the specific papers he had in mind, he showed them in my hands.**  
**

"Here you go. See for yourself."

And I did. There on the white paper spelled with black letters was written everything I needed to know,what I've been searching for these last three years.

**What do you guys think it is? I think it's kind of obvious...lol...**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**After the little cliffie I left you with yesterday, I hope this quick update will make up for it. Enjoy. **

**SM owns it all.**

**The mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 6**

What I was currently holding in my hands, black on white was my birth certificate, explaining everything from my real full name, to the date of my birth, names of my parents... everything. The next paper was a proof of me really being his wife. That I was Isabella Marie Cullen.

As I stared at the evidence in my hands, there was one question that kept nagging me. A question I had to ask him.

"Is this forged?"

The look he gave me was a bit hurt but surprised I would actually think of asking something like that.

"_Of course_ _not_."

It really was the truth. All of it. He really _wasn't_ lying.

As I stared into those documents I just couldn't _not_ think of how different things would be if the accident never really happened. If I would still be living in the past life, like nothing happened, happy, content -unlike this present life where I learned not to show emotions, to trust no one, to be my own island while living this pathetic, lonely life.

How many times had I imagined stories about my past life...that I'm a famous ballerina dancer. Or a wealthy,successful business woman, maybe even a teacher, or just as simple as a housewife. Well, I certainly got that last part right, it seems.

"I also have some albums...if you want to take a look?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered just as equally light and calm, quiet.

The first picture that I saw as I opened the heavy album was me. And Edward. Dancing. Actually, it looked more like we were circling around each other, but what surprised me was the twinkle we both had in our eyes. Both happy, laughing. Looking at each other like we were...in love.

I quickly took a look at another picture of me, dancing again, but with a different guy this time. He was tall, even taller than Edward,his whole body big and muscular, with a dark brown hair and eyes, a teasing smile on his lips, while I was caught blushing. Another look at my dress informed me that this was in fact the wedding album.

The next one seemed to be a family picture of sorts. Edward and I were in front of the line,alone, while three other people behind us. The tall men with a mustache had his hand on my shoulder, a slight proud smile on his face. The other two were on Edward's side, a woman with the similar hair color as his, eyes green, and the blond man with the same smirk I would recognize on Edward, the shape of his face ;especially the jaw -one hundred percent the replica of the same face face structure as his son. I could see it now. And if that was true, then that would mean this is...

"Is this my..."

"Your father? Yes."

"And this your mother and father?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I looked at him, the man that is my father. Except the same color of our eyes,and hair, I really couldn't see the resemblance.

"Are they still alive? My...parents I mean?" For some reason it was hard for me to ask that question. All of it was still so hard to comprehend.

"Ummm...no. Your mom died when you were little and your dad, um, died last year."

"Oh." The pain in my chest was momentarily unbearable. He was...dead? Was I never going to meet him again, see him except like this? In a picture?

A single, tiny tear escaped from my eye.

"How?" Was all I asked.

He seemed worried, his hand reaching towards me, my face, but after a reluctant moment, decided against it, putting his hand down.

Clearing his throat, he answered very quietly. "Charlie died while on the police duty. Some robber shot him in the heart while trying to escape. They tried to help him, but there was nothing that could have been done."

With a hard sigh, I turned the next page, to see a goofy, silly picture, yet sweet.

I was hugging two girls with a cheesy grin. One was blond, tall and beautiful, while the next was a little bit shorter than me, a short spiky black hair. The guys were behind, leaning against us, giving us pecks on the cheek. The blond guy in the middle, however was not able to do the same so he raised his hands, giving me, and a girl with the spiky hair bunny ears.

We all looked really comfortable around each other, close.

Without even asking, Edward spoke, explaining everything.

"The big bulky guy is Emmett, my closest, and favorite cousin, who is married to that blond girl, Rosalie, your best friend. The blond guy is her twin brother and a husband to your second best friend, Alice-the girl with the short black hair."

He suddenly sighed, smiling lightly. "It was a great day. Also one of my favorites. You really looked beautiful in your wedding dress, happy, giddy, the way I always wanted you to be. With me."

For the second time today, my eyes were getting filled with moisture.I blinked them a few times, trying to will them away.

"I don't remember any of it."

He gave me a soft smile. "You will. If not, we can always make other memories, right?"

He asked with such insecurity and hope, I didn't know what else to do but nod once, reluctantly.

We both yawned, exhausted, ready for some sleep.

"Come on, let's go to sleep."

"I have nothing comfortable to change into."

"I'll give you something of mine, don't worry. It will be big on you probably, but it's all I have until we buy you some clothes."

"And where will you sleep?"

He smirked just a tiny bit before answering. "Don't worry, I'll be a complete gentleman, and sleep in the living room."

"Oh. Right. But you'll be uncomfortable there..."

Wait,what the hell was I doing? Was I actually convincing him to sleep with me? Not in that way, _of course_ but then the thought of...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of it.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

After lifting me in a bridal style and putting me to bed, he covered me with blankets, and wished me a good night with a small smile, a smile that lulled me quickly into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it all.**

**The mistakes are mine.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Been very sick. Thankfully, I'm better today.**

**Chapter 7  
**

**EPOV**

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," I spoke, spreading the curtains, trying to let some light come in.

I heard a small groan, followed by a quiet murmur, that sounded something like "go away."

I tried to lift the cover that she covered herself with, all the way, including her head, but she wouldn't let me, pulling it on herself. Stubbornly.

"Leave me alone."

"It's almost noon. You've slept trough the entire morning."

"I don't care," she groaned sleepily, "let go, and leave me the fuck alone."

As soon as I did,as she asked, slowly, without another word, there was a thump and a groan. She must have hit herself.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she growled. Obviously lying.

I got up from the bed, crossing my hands over the chest, a little annoyed myself, but didn't let her see that.

I spoke gently, kindly to her, in hopes she would give up." Listen, I know you're in pain, you don't have to try and pretend you can do this all by yourself. I know that you are independent, and I can see that you don't like to be taken care of, but guess what? You can pout, and curse and behave like a child all you want, but at the end of the day, I'm still gonna be here. And just so you know, I can be just as stubborn, and childish as you are behaving at the moment. So, now, I'm just gonna sit here and wait,and believe me, I have _all day_.

"Fine by me." sounded like something she said.

I chuckled quietly, and just waited, knowing this wouldn't take much. She never liked being watched like this. It would freak her out. And I was right.

About a minute later, it sounded like she let out some kind of defeating sound, and finally surrendered, removing the blanket from her face, watching me with narrowed eyes. She looked pissed, that was sure. And although the look she gave me was more than frightening, all I could do was grin.

"Good morning. Now, can you lift yourself in the sitting position, or do you need help?"

"I can do it,"she said, behaving like a child, still.

I gave her pills the doctor prescribed for the pain, which she took with a glass of water, thankfully, without arguing.

Moments later, I came back with breakfast.

"What is this?" Bella asked, surprised,although she tried to hide it.

"Breakfast in bed. I got up early this morning, and bought them fresh from the market. You have eggs, bacon, and some strawberries."

"All for me?"

I nodded.

"Oh. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no bother."

With a sigh, her posture changed, removing the childish tone from her voice. "Sorry. I'm not really a morning person."

I chuckled once. "Believe me, I know that. Now,want me to feed you?"

She snorted. "I think I can handle it. Thanks. But, you can take some if you want? Don't think I'll be able to eat all of this, no matter how good it looks."

"I think I'll pass."

She nodded, taking a first bite, a sudden moan coming out her mouth. "Oh God, this is so fucking good."

I smiled. "You like?"

"Fuck yeah. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, trust me."

For some reason I couldn't stop watching her eat. I guess I still couldn't quite believe she is actually here, with me. The thought of closing my eyes- if I only to blink for a moment- didn't occur to me, mostly in fear that if I do that,I would suddenly realize all of this was just my imagination.

Or it also may be because she couldn't stop moaning, and the sounds reminded me how she used to release the same ones when I would kiss her on the neck, taste or even slightly bite the light skin behind her earlobe, her delicious lips, know just how to push her to the edge, only to hear her moan my name just as she...

"...strawberry?"

"Huh?"

"Want some? They are delicious but I'm so full, I just know if I take another bite, I'm gonna explode."

"Umm, no, no thanks."

"Come on, pretty please?"

She tried to...well, actually I have no idea what she had on her mind. Did she try to convince me by flirting, which you couldn't even name it like that-batting her eyelashes ridiculously-or trying to make me smile, teasing me? I didn't know, but after all these years, one thing I did learn...that I have never been able to say no to her. Not even about the tiniest, unimportant things like these.

Taking the strawberry and biting on it, I felt some juice pour over my lips, so I licked it quickly.

This time, it was Bella who was staring at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What?"

She looked away. "Nothing."

"Well, you were right, they really are delicious."

She murmured something under her breath about broccoli, my fingers, and some other words I couldn't really decipher. None of it made sense so I let it go.

Currently she was having a talk on the phone about her job. With Mike, the boss. They were having a little dispute, arguing about something, and as much as I tried to give her her space and privacy by not eavesdropping, still, some words escaped as clear as it could from her mouth to my ears. And it was clear the motherfucker was not pleased she was taking a few days off. Or weeks. Whatever.

Somehow after all that talking, the douche-bag actually gave in. And by the little smirk she had at the end of the talk, as she hanged up, it was obvious I was not the only one who couldn't say no to her either.

* * *

**BPOV**

"You ready?" he asked.

"Fuck no! Especially not in front of you, naked. I can do the job without your huge hands. My work just fine, you know?"

"How do you mean to take a bath then?"

I shrugged. "I won't."

"You intend to just stink then?"

"No!"

Shit, why do I sound so childish around him? Why does he treat me like I'm still five? Maybe he would stop if I would too, just maybe act more mature, for just a few minutes, but I just couldn't help myself. He just brings this new, annoying side of me I never met. And now I'm pouting. _Great._

He laughed at my face expression. "What then? Are you embarrassed for me to see you naked?"

"Of course not." Lie. A big fat lie.

Edward's grin turned to a cocky smirk. "Trust me, I've seen you naked a hundred times, and believe me, you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about."

And then, he actually fucking winked. How does a girl not smile at such a compliment. Ego stroked? Abso-fuckin-lutely.

* * *

Few minutes later, we both found ourselves in the small bathroom, both making compromise.

I promised to take a bath, with his help, if he didn't stray to much from the goal. And by that I meant washing me. Nothing else.

And like a gentleman he agreed.

Momentarily, I was in the bath, covered mostly by the bubbles. He was washing my hair, massaging my scalp like a pro. I was wrong about his giant hands, they were fucking magic, but didn't want to tell him that. Even knowing him for a couple of days, I knew what he would do. That annoying, but sexy enough of a smirk would appear on his face. Maybe gave a wink as well. Or would just give some innuendo about how much size matters. Possibly. Annnnnndddd, now I was sucked in to the gutter-land, thinking about what else of his is big. _Great._

After he was done washing my hair, it was a bit obvious he was a bit nervous and uncomfortable about how he would proceed next. I was too. Just a bit. And on the other hand, I was kind of impatient and curious as to how his hands would feel on my skin. Sure, he touched me before, but it would be nothing like this. Only skin on skin.

Besides, I couldn't remember the last time, a man's hands had touched me.

Sure, I had a lot of admirers and crazy psychos in the strip club who would watch me every night, wanting, needing to touch me, their desire evident in their pants, including Alistair, but was not what I wanted. What I desired for. Ached. Interestingly enough, it was Edward's touch I was waiting for. Wanting.

His hand came closer, but still was hovering over, hesitant.

"It's okay. Touch me. I...want you to."

He finally took the sponge, wetting it a few times, and taking my hand- the one that was not in the cast- and soothingly started to wash it. Then both of my shoulders. Lower. My collarbones, stopping just over the beginning of the curves, where my breast are.

After clearing his throat, once or three times, he ever so lightly in a circular motion massaged my first left then right breast. Focusing on them more than necessary. I bit my lip to stop the moans that would surely come out of my mouth, but not all of them could be stopped.

"Edward?" I called, my voice a bit too husky.

Nothing.

"Edward, as much as I'm enjoying this, I think you should move on. Trust me, they are more than clean now."

He shook his head, coming back to presence, and blushing just a bit, before clearing his throat again, apologizing ever so quietly.

Moving so he would lift my leg, I saw a little situation that was currently standing at attention. Soldier was up alright. And not small at all. Nope.

Involuntarily, I licked my lips, letting out a small groan, he unfortunately heard.

God, what was happening to me? When did I become such a horny slut?

"You okay?" he asked worryingly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all." On the contrary, I thought.

After taking his time, it was obvious he was avoiding the soft spot I most desired for it to be touched.

He might look like he was in control, but small shivers of his hands, not to mention the bulge were more than a proof against that.

After circling a few times over my tummy, he stopped, once again, not knowing what to do.

"Please," I heard myself beg. The sound of the voice was not mine. I don't beg. Never have been, and yet...

"Please.I want...need it."

"What?" he asked suddenly, unsure. "What do you want?"

"Don't make me say it. You know what." And with that, I took his hand, putting it on the spot I ached the most.

He was conflicted, that much was easy to see, so I took over, putting my hand over his, rubbing my overheated pussy.

The groan came from both of us. His overshadowing mine.

Closing my eyes, I circled my own clit with the help of his fingers, enjoying this more than I thought.

After a few more strokes, his hand moved on his own, touching, teasing, getting ever so close to my entrance.

"Yes! There. Now."

"Here?" he asked, his voice husky, filled with lust of his own

"Yes." A moan. A hiss, as his finger went inside me, stroking me ever so slowly, yet as deep as he could.

"More."

"More what? Tell me. Let me hear you."

"Everything. Fingers...thrusts...deeper."

I groaned as he did just what I asked, still asking more. Moving my own body involuntarily toward him, wanting more of his fingers, more thrusts, more moans, more effect, more pleasure...more everything.

Succeeding in rolling my clit, while still thrusting his fingers inside of me, it didn't take me long to feel the heat, that powerful light that meant the end. And the beginning of something fucking awesome.

"Edward," I moaned,calling his name, my head leaning backward, on the beginning of the tub, crying out as I came.

He very lightly pumped a few more time before, removing them from me.

A grin, no, a fucking lazy, smirking smile was showing wide and clear on my face. I felt satisfied, calm, but overall fucking happy. And just a bit tired.

Finally opening my eyes, it was obvious he wasn't feeling the same way. Nope. Exactly opposite of me. His jaw strong, strained. Face frowning, muscles tight with nerves, and his dick still hard.

"Need help with that?" I asked, pointing to his bulge, as he was washing his hands on the sink, wiping them away with a towel.

His dark eyes still contained lust. "No."

"Well, if you don't mind, I would rather you move me to the the couch before you start masturbating in front of me."

He said nothing, but I could hear a growl beginning to build low in his chest.

"Relax, Edward, I was just kidding. You know that. Now will you get me out of this water before I get all..."

Before even finishing the sentence, he lifted me up, careful not to poke me with his schticky.

After covering me in a big towel, and a second blanket, he cleared his throat, speaking up.

"I'll be in a... have to...the bathroom."

I smirked. "Go ahead. I'll turn on the sound of the TV as much as I can so you can be as loud as you want. Have fun big boy." Then I winked.

He rubbed his face frustratingly,a bit of blush appearing, before he quickly got back in the bathroom, closing the door firmly.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this little lemon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns it all.**

**The mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 8  
**

**EPOV**

As I was out the door, and into my car, the current destination was to find Bella's place. Since she had no clean clothes or any underwear of hers, she gave me instructions how to get to her condo. And as I finally got there, all I could see is poverty. One house after another, they all looked the same. Old, the plaster falling apart, the paint as well, ruined by the constant rain.

Taking the key from the mail box, I unlocked the old, rusty door, to see a small dusty place. Bella was right about one thing, this was a disaster. The whole place smelled of dampness and old musty air.

After removing the curtains and opening the window to let some fresh air out,and some light- since there apparently was no electricity in this house, probably due to not her even having electricity in the first place or just not paying it- I quickly searched for the bedroom, looking for any kind of comfy clothes or underwear.

She hadn't have much stuff to begin with, and what I did find couldn't even be called clothes; it revealed more skin then it should have, and didn't even offer any kind of warmth whatsoever. As for lingerie? The things she had in her drawer would make any men ache and get a hard on, including me, so trying not to look any further, making my dick throb and ache, and suffer more than he should, I quickly took some in my hands and put them in the bag.

After driving back, I also stopped by to rent some movies, since Bella kept nagging how bored she is, not even having anything to watch on TV.

After coming home, unlocking the door, I found Bella in the living room, asleep peacefully, or so it looked, except for the tiny frown between her eyebrows.

After taking her things and putting them in to the nightstand drawer, I heard some mumbling, like she was talking in her sleep, but the sound of her voice sounded almost childlike as she constantly called someone's name. Searching frantically for that same person. Then the yelling started, panic rising in her voice." No! No! Don't touch me! Help her...I need to help her. Mommy! Mommy wake up. Please...please, don't leave me!"

I ran to her, shaking her ever so lightly on the shoulder.

She suddenly opened her eyes, a few tiny tears falling down her face. I instantly wanted to comfort her, hug her, not wanting to let her go, but didn't know how much of that idea was okay.I mean, even though she didn't try to deny the truth,anymore, she still knew me for only few days, and as much as what happened yesterday in the bathroom- inappropriate on my part as it was-it shouldn't have happened, but I was too weak to stop it, and hearing her pleading for _my_ touch, calling _my_ name-that was my aphrodisiac. Something I couldn't stop doing,although I should have.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm...fine."

"Do you want to maybe talk about it?" I ask, kneeling next to her, worry evident on my face.

She shook her head. "No."

Then she quickly changed the subject, the corners of her upper lip lifting up in a tight smile. "You've been gone for quite a while, I was starting to kind of...worry...for you."

I smiled. "Worried? For me?"

She nodded, a bit sheepish.

"No need. Just had to do some things before coming back, like I told you. Look, I brought you some movies, just like you asked. I didn't really know what to get you so, the girl that worked there helped."

She took a look, her eyes instantly widening in surprise.

"No fucking way!"

I frowned. "What? Do you not like it? Should I have not taken that one?"

"Hell no, on the contrary, I fucking love it. Always wanted to check it out but never took the time..."

"Well, now you can." I said with a small proud smile.

"You know...that leading actor looks a little like you."

"How so?"

"I don't know...you're the same height, you have similar hair color, although, yours is a bit weird, with all that weird color popping out. You both have huge hands, piano hands I would say, or perfect for playing a guitar..."

She just went on and on about that dude I was kind of getting tired, so I got up and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. As I came back, she was still babbling the same nonsense about the "fuck hot guy".

"And that English accent of his? I could just fucking melt when listening to him. Hell, I bet even the word 'garbage' would sound sexy coming from his mouth."

"I grew up in London, as well." I suddenly blurted out.

"You did? Well, I can see why you used to charm the pants off me when we were younger, but I don't really detect it in your talk anymore. Too bad you lost it." The smirk only grew as she kept on talking.

"Wait, don't tell me you're jealous at him?"

"Am not." What? I'm not. Okay, so maybe I am...just a little.

She grinned, patting my leg "Don't worry. You can always be my second choice."

"Thanks, " I add sarcastically.

She laughed. "Oh come on, don't be like this. I think you're as handsome and great just as he is, and if I had to choose between the two of you, I would choose you over him, anytime."

"Yeah?" I asked, hopeful, although I tried to hide it.

She laughed, once again."Well, no, not really, but since that would never happen, its a moot point. Besides, you know, I can kind of see why my old self chose you as her hubby."

"Yeah?" My smirk was back, so did my self esteem.

"Mhmmm."

"So...would you maybe..."

"Give you a blow job? Gladly, but maybe some other day. I am not really in the mood, or all that healthy to..."

"No, no, no...I didn't mean that."

"Fuck you then?"

"Jesus, no...is your head ever not in the gutter? I was gonna ask you if you would want a sandwich?"

Well, okay, that was not what I really wanted to ask, not by a long shot, but I shut my mouth, got up and put the DVD in.

As I sat down on the couch, taking her legs in my lap, I got closer to her ear, whispering :"There is one thing your guy doesn't know, that I do."

"What?"

"French."

Her mouth opened just a bit, in shock...or maybe that was just what I wanted to see.

"Actually", she whispered,as the movie started, "He speaks french too. As well as portuguese, and polish. As much as I know anyway."

I said nothing. Damn. Score: Bella 1, Edward 0.

Few moments in to the film, Bella spoke, once again.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really speak French?"

Leaning against her, lightly, close enough so she could feel my breath on her neck, I whispered in her ear.

"Oui ma petite cherie."

She shivered just a little, before quickly looking away.

And my cocky smirk was back.

* * *

I gotta say,in the end, the movie really was good,but the funniest of all was watching how Bella acted during the movie. She would watch the actor intently, grinning ever so often- like a teen girl, obsessed with her first crush.

Apparently the guy saying "pussy" seemed to have an affect on her, so much in fact that she couldn't stop biting her lip provocatively, licking them every so often, looking like pure sin. And not just that, she would fucking giggle. More often than I'd like to admit. As much as the sound was adorable, it made me kind of mad. She never laughed like that at me.

I knew it was irrational to be jealous at little things like this, but I just couldn't help it.

And of course she giggled again, when the guy was taking his shirt off, and yep, there was the lip biting as well. Again.

I snorted. My body looked so much better. Sure, I had no six pack or anything like that but...come on!

And fuck me if the guy didn't just open his mouth in the middle of the movie and actually talked french. A few words yes...still, Bella seemed impressed. _Whatever._

* * *

As I was sleeping on the couch, rolling up on my left side, the sudden yelling made me jump up immediately and run to Bella's room. She was once again dreaming the same dream, crying and begging, squirming in the bed.

I kneeled down next to her, calling her name, a few times before she opened her eyes, running into my arms, hugging me tightly-which I did not expect, and frankly, surprising me. After the shock waved off, I've moved on the bed, lying down while trying not to move too much from her embrace. She stayed for a while, just her head on my shoulder, while I was gently swaying her, my arms soothingly touching her back, in hopes she will calm down and finally stop crying.

"You okay?"

"I...will be."

"Edward?" She asked,silently,her voice shivering just a tiny bit.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me, here, just for tonight. I can stay here on my side, and you on yours. Just, to sleep...I...Don't want to be alone tonight. Please?"

I didn't think of it to be as such a good idea. But I could see how she was frightened, and just couldn't, wouldn't leave her like this.

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

But neither of us separated, at least not right away. Minutes later, I could feel her breath slowing down, heartbeat more regular. With her head on my chest, I kissed her forehead, before closing my own eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. For those who wanted to know, they were watching Remember me. Love that movie. Rob was awesome in it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns it all.**

**The mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 9  
**

**EPOV**

As I was slowly waking up from my dream, I felt something soft and warm wrapped around me. The smell wasn't the same. In all these years the first thing I would always notice as my nose would be nestled between her hair was strawberry. Although different, it was still a nice fragrance; minty fresh with just a touch of citrus. Our bodies were tangled between each others, my morning wood between her soft thighs, and I wondered how much time we would have this morning before Tony wakes up, and interrupts us. Probably not long; five minutes if we were lucky.

I took her left leg, putting it over my thigh, and started to lightly kiss her on the cheek, burying my face between her shoulder and neck, kissing her, tasting her delicious, smooth skin.

She started moaning ever so lightly, which only made me thrust into her soft warm, wet spot.

God, how I loved hearing her sexy noises, her moans and groans. It only made me more hard.

"Good morning," I whispered groggily, right next to her ear, taking her earlobe in my mouth, biting it lightly.

She groaned, this time sounding more like out of pain, than pleasure.

"Edward, you have to stop," she spoke, groaning again, but not doing anything to push me away.

I smiled against her skin. "Why? We have to be quick before Tony wakes up, so excuse me if I'm being too fast this morning, but this panties...they have to go."

I took her ass in my hand, squeezing it, wanting her even closer to me, preparing to take off her lingerie.

"Who is Tony?"

I opened my eyes, watching for any trace of teasing on her face, but I found none.

What I realized momentarily was that this wasn't our home. We were not in our room,Tony wasn't here, and what was most embarrassing and degrading was the way she was looking at me. Like I had two heads.

Shit!

I quickly jumped away from the bed and fell right on to the floor, hurting myself in the process.

"Fuck!" I shouted, half in embarrassment and half in pain.

"You okay there?"

I quickly got up, covering myself, and my hard on with a blanket, profusely apologizing.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Get a hard on?" She asked, smirking. "Don't worry, you're not the first or the last. What can I say, I'm sexy and I know it." Her smirk grew in to a cocky grin, sending me a little wink.

I groan inwardly, pulling the blanket over the floor with me, opening the drawer and taking a clean pair of underwear.

"You really like fucking with me don't you?"

The grin was still there. "I wouldn't really know how to answer that, would I now...unless you tell me?"

The lick of her lips, unintentional or not was what made my dick harder, my groan louder-in frustration and need for a release. As I was running towards the bathroom to do some serious rubbing,I could hear Bella yelling out some lame ass joke, entertained by my little show.

* * *

After giving her the medication,for pain, I made some breakfast, she eating it in the living room, in a slightly seating position on the couch, while I was in the kitchen. Neither of us talking.

An hour later, we were both watching some lame ass movie, her on the couch, lying down, as usual, and me on the kitchen chair.

A sigh fell out of her lips. "Listen, I'm sorry for teasing you. It's just something I do, but if it makes you uncomfortable I won't do it again, promise."

"Thanks, but I'm not mad. I'm just thinking about...home. About Tony, my parents..."

"Oh. And Tony is your..."

"_Our_ son, " I corrected.

A frown on her face. " Right." A pause. "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. He's one smart, brave boy, surprisingly acting very old for his age." I smiled. "And my parents...well..."

"You should call them."

"Yeah, I should, but later, we should prepare you for the bath, unless you have some other plans?"

Bella smiled. "Nope, I'm all yours."

* * *

**BPOV**

Unlike the last bath, this was bubble free, so my body, including my lady bits, were completely uncovered.

For some reason I was still a bit shy to show my naked body for him to see, but he promised to be a perfect gentleman, and dammit, he really was. Totally in control, unlike the last time. I sighed a frustrated sigh, taking a look at my body.

"Shit, look at me, I'm hideous."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, look at me. I'm too fucking harry. And look at my pussy. Looks like a fucking beaver."

He seemed to be uncomfortable talking about this specific theme, his ears reddening, along with his cheeks.

"What?"

He shook his head, cleaning my arm with a washcloth. "Nothing, just...I've never spent so much time with a female person who talks about her private part so openly."

"I see. Well, if we're gonna name it, lets just say how it is, pussy, instead of your words. It just sounds kind of...weird."

He said nothing, lifting me up, so he could wash my back.

"So, now I wonder, if you have ever named your 'male part'" I said with air quotes,"or you just call it penis?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I would be glad to help you with that, if you want? A few of them already came to mind."

A small embarrassing chuckle. "I bet you would."

After he was done, he let me lean again, my back against the bath, this time cleaning my tummy, getting past my breasts.

"I have a razor, and some shave cream. If you want I can help you with that?"

My eyebrows lifted in surprise; I hadn't expect that. "You serious?"

"Yeah, why not?

"You'll cut me."

He rolled his eyes. "Have a little faith. I know how to shave, I've been doing that since I was a teenager."

"You ever shaved your legs?"

"No."

"Your balls then?"

"Jesus! I'm not answering that."

"Why not,it's an easy question. Yes or no?"

He grumbled a response I didn't understand one bit.

"Can you repeat that? I don't speak gibberish."

He sighed, his whole face burning from embarrassment.

"Sometimes, on occasion. It would itch like a motherfucker later, so I stopped."

I laughed.

"Since you put it that way, I guess you can help me, just, be careful. No blood please, it freaks me out."

And still, as I had my doubts, gotta say, he really got the job done very well. The process was very slow, yes, still, accomplished quite well.

As weird as it sounds, I kind of enjoyed at the performance he gave. Watching him how - with every precise move- his ever soft, gentle pulls and gentle care traced over my pussy with a sharp razor, removing every bit of evidence that was left, until there was nothing but soft, yet ever so slight red skin. It was also kind of hot, making me wet, and ache, hoping once again for his touch. For his hands and fingers. Touching me... filling me. Making me come.

Unfortunately, none of that happened. He was a perfect gentleman, just as he promised. Damn it. Well, I sure as hell won't beg him this time. Nope. No way in hell.

Edward pulled me out of my musings, filling the silence with his voice.

"Here you go. All done."

"Thanks." I spoke, half grateful, and half disappointed. He didn't seem to notice.

"No problem, now let's get you out of the bath before you freeze."

* * *

As I was lying on the couch, covered with blankets, waiting for the commercials to be over so I could keep watching the movie, a sudden ring along with a buzz started to move against the kitchen table.

I yelled not once but three times, calling Edward's name, knowing it was his phone- since I didn't even have one of my own, but he clearly couldn't hear.

I thought of leaving it for the answer machine to get it, but it wouldn't stop ringing-slightly getting on my nerves now-so I slowly got up, taking step after another. Sure, the medicine I was taking was doing its job, but I still felt a hollow pain once in a while.

Finally picking up the phone, I could only hear some kind of a noise before the male voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is...is this Edward Cullen's phone?"

"Yes. He's currently in the shower though, so I don't know when he'll be out. Can I take a message?"

After what felt like minutes of awkward silence, the male cleared his throat. "Yes. Tell him Carlisle called."

That name sounded familiar.

"Wait," I said, seconds before he was ready to hang up. "Are you...You're his father aren't you?"

"You remember me?"

The way the question was asked was not from straight politeness, boredom, or even to keep the conversation going, but with caution, surprise and pure interest.

"Well...Edward talked about you, even showed me some pictures of you, so I guess a few names got stuck.

"Oh."

The tone this time was dull, tedious, losing all of its interest, filling it with disappointment.

Silence.

"So... Edward is still in there, but when he gets out, I can tell him to call you...if you want?"

"Oh, yes, please be sure to do that. Tell him to just call us back, as soon as possible."

"Will do."

"Thanks. Well, have a nice night."

Just as I was about to say the same, he hanged up.

Well, that was a weird conversation.

"What are you doing up?" Edward asked, with a slight disapproving tone, wearing a simple black t shirt and sweat pants, wiping his wet hair with a towel. "You should be lying down, resting."

I gave a little eye roll. "Well, your phone wouldn't stop ringing, so I got up to answer it. It was your dad, BTW, and asked when you were available, to call him right back. He sounded kind of...worried."

A small noticeable movement, little space between his eyebrows moved, making his black eyebrows move closer to one another, the corner of his mouth moving downward.

"Okay. I'll take care of it in the bedroom, it won't take long, so if you need anything, just shout."

After what seems like hours, Edward came out of the bedroom, his chagrin even more noticeable than before.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded, running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Fine. It's fine."

"Ready for bed?"

I wanted to make some kind of a smart remark to his question, but let it go, and just nodded. There were times for joking, and times to keep your mouth shut.

After he tucked me in, he turned off the lights, wishing me a good night.

"Wait, aren't you...I mean...I would like for you to sleep here too, in case you know...if I have another nightmare...or a monster from the closet attacks me in the middle of the night."

He tried to smile at my lame ass joke, but it looked more painful than happy.

"I'm not sleepy yet."

"Oh. Okay."

As Edward was about to close the door, I called out his name once more.

"Yes?"

"You know, since you brought me here, to your place, I realized you haven't called me once by my name. My real name. You can do that,you know...you can call me...Bella. I won't mind."

This time,a true smile was shown. It was a small smile, microscopic, but, it was there nonetheless.

"Okay. Well,good night then...Bella."

* * *

**I don't know if you noticed this little detail, but he only ever called her by her real name in his mind, never in her presence, (if you don't include the first chapter though) which was done on purpose.**

**Hopefully, next chapter will be posted sooner rather than later. Including Man down (if any of you are reading it).**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking me this long to update, even longer then I wanted to. I'm a pretty impatient person so I know it's a drag having to wait for an update. But what can I say...RL can be a real pain sometimes.**

**Anyway, yes, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I own nothing, except this story and all my grammar mistakes.**

Time seemed to stand still whenever I was with Bella. We were in our own little bubble, not having a care in the world until I got a call from my father. Hearing his voice over the phone, saddened, bringing only bad news penetrated that bubble, making it weak and unstable.

Hearing not just the sad weak voice of my mother, attempting to make a conversation and not quite managing it without a few tears, but also knowing that my beloved son was not well made me worry. It was not the flu that worried him but the loss of his parents. As much as I understood he was no longer a cheerful happy child as he was, a loss of a just one parent would make you adjust, make you cope in only way you knew how, but now two as well? Not knowing if or when they will come back? It broke his spirit.

That's mostly what made me worry. What will become of him if the situation continues like this?

As Esme put him on the phone, I promised to talk to him everyday, several times if needed.

He seemed to cheer up a bit by that fact.

As for Bella? Well, I could see she was not resisting my companionship as she did in the beginning, and I might even hope to say that she even enjoyed having me beside her.

Along the weeks that passed, her health had gotten better, along with her appearance as well.

Looking much more different than the first time I saw her in that strip club. More natural. More..._dare I say it_...happy? Content? Peaceful with herself?

Her skin was coming back to its original form, flawless pale skin, with just a bit of blush evident across her soft cheeks, even a few -ever so lightly recognizable- freckles on her nose.

I stopped by on the way home to buy some more ingredients for the supper I intended to make.

After I was finally home, I saw that Bella was up, sitting in her usual spot.

I let myself in, greeting her, and putting the groceries on the kitchen table. Seconds before I was ready to prepare everything necessary, my phone rang.

**BPOV**

I was currently watching Edward while talking on the phone. The way his sudden change in mood shifted, almost instantly, as he was talking to his...no –_our kid_. It was still hard to say the word—_son_—let alone actually consider myself a mother. And how could I when I had nothing to compare it to, had absolutely no memories, or any kind detail of my previous life with him- no matter how small of a fraction it was or could be-and all I had seen so far, was the photo Edward showed me of him. Nothing else.

Not that I had anything against children, its just that...they all were pretty loud, annoying creatures who asked for your constant attention, and well, I always thought of myself as an independent person, one who just isn't fitted in this life to be a caretaker, or to even have maternal feelings.

As Edward talked to Tony, I could just see the kindness and love he had for that kid. I bet he even was- _no_- **is** -a very good father.

"So Champ, anything new happened today? You met a new friend in school? Well, is it a girl? No? Oh, so, is that the only reason you don't like them? Listen to me son, girls don't have cooties. No, they don't. They don't. Do not!"

Edward laughed, freely and completely, to every little thing the boy apparently said, even argued with him like this for what seemed a few minutes until the laughter stopped, and the sudden,surprised cough began.

He turned around to look at me, frowning.

_Did he want something?_

"Tony... See,mommy is...sick. She is still not feeling well. She needs her rest. No, she didn't lose her voice. Tony...listen to me. No, that's not what daddy is saying. Of course she wants to talk to you..."

As he kept looking my way, his forehead creased farther, the green eyes that I was very much used to looking was pleading me for help,yet at the same time apologizing.

For what?

I sighed, lifting my hand to reach for the phone, somehow knowing that if I don't intervene now, none of them will give up.

Edward sighed, half relieved, half worried. The crease on his forehead still not going away.

"Okay, buddy, you win, here is mommy. Be short though, and behave, mommy needs to rest so she can soon come home. Yes, home. I know. Say hello to grandpa and grandma for me, will you? Okay. Bye."

"Sorry." He whispered, before giving me the phone.

I cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Mommy?" The small voice asked.

"Yes, this is she." My voice spoke, slightly shaking despite trying to sound strong.

"Daddy was right. It really _is _you." He spoke in wonder.

"Yes, I'm... right here."

"Are you okay? Daddy said you were very sick and that was why you can't come home."

There was that word again. _Home._ The way he spoke it out loud sounded very comfortable, safe, yet in a way missed as well.

"I'm...yes, very."

What could I say? I picked my words carefully. This kid, despite his age, was very insightful, somehow easily seeing right through your every word. And interested in everything. Almost nosy. Actually no, scratch that. _Definitely_ nosy. But hearing his soft, childish, happy voice, the way he speaks, as surprising as was weird to talk to this human being -that Edward and I created- it was almost endearing, calming._Almost._

The sound of his voice made my insides started to fill me with some weird warmness I never experienced before. And need. But need for what? I didn't really know.

"I hope you will feel better so you can come home soon. Everybody misses you and daddy. Grandma and grandpa, Ally, and Rose, and Emm...everyone.

"Thanks kid."

Then he started talking about all the friends he met on his first day, and what they did in class. About his teacher, and the way he spoke so passionately yet urgently, talking so fast and animatedly, not wanting me to miss any single thing—I couldn't not smile at him.

Then I heard some fuss and voices over the phone.

"I have to go eat, Granny is making me, but she says that I can call you tomorrow. Can I? Can I?"

The kid sounded so hopeful and eager, that I just couldn't say no.

I could feel his grin over the phone, and for a moment I found myself imagining a grin that looked just like Edward's. Only smaller.

"Great. Got to go mommy, love you."

I froze for a moment at the simple words of love this kid confessed to me. To me, a person he hasn't seen for years, a person that _left him,_a person that even though seemed to lost her memories, was still selfish enough not to care who she left behind, only cared about _herself_, and _her_ needs.

"You okay?" Edward asked, taking the phone from me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm good." A lie.

"I hope he didn't bother you too much."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Nah. He was okay. Seems like a nice kid. He sure can talk though..."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it. The best thing I learned by now is to just let him let it all out. He stops ...well...eventually."

* * *

I bolted out from the bed, panting nervously.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked, startled by my sudden jump.

"I...its just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." I said this to both of us, repeating this constantly.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not now. Maybe in the morning."

"Morning then" he agreed, lying back on his stomach, his face inches away from mine.

This feeling of fear and terror I felt so strong in my dream for this child was not something I could just forget so easily. So quickly.

"Edward?" I called his name ever so quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily, opening his sleepy eyes to look at me.

As I asked this question,I felt sudden shyness creeping up.

"Can you maybe...come closer, so I can you know...maybe..."

Without continuing my pathetic pleading, not even knowing myself what or how I wanted to ask him this, he opened his arms, inviting me in.

I move closer to him so I could lie on his shoulder, which he in return instantly starts to wrap his arms around me, ever so gently, yet protective.

"You comfy? Good. Now try to get some sleep. We have to get up early for that doctor's appointment."

"But that's 26th."

"Which is tomorrow," he added.

I frowned, confused. Where did the time go so quickly. "It is?"

He chuckled low. "Yes. Now go to sleep," he whispered, giving me a kiss on the head before closing his eyes.

I really did try to go back to sleep, like he said -his presence felt soothing, his warmth and musky smell lulling me to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see is the boy in my dreams.

Crying, reaching his small arms toward me while something or maybe even someone, an unrecognizable shadow was pulling me to the other side, far away from him as possible.

Eventually, I did fall asleep but by the time Edward woke me up, I felt like I've been sleeping for a few minutes only.

* * *

We were currently in the waiting room, Edward reading some magazine, while me feeling so nervous that I couldn't seem to stop biting my nails. I hated doing that, a habit that took me so long to get out off, yet only to get sucked in again, biting them all off in a matter of minutes.

"Calm down Bella. Everything is going to be fine." Eward spoke calmly, taking my fingers in his, moving them away from my mouth.

"I just don't like hospitals. Never did."

An understanding look appeared on his face. "I know. We won't be long here. You'll see. Just take deep breaths."

For about a minute later, the nurse called my name. I knew I should have answered but I was once again so deeply invested in my dream from last night, that I didn't even register her.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "She's calling you."

"Miss Cullen?" The nurse repeated once again, calling me.

"Uh... that's me," I spoke awkwardly, walking towards her.

"Come with me please."

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, it seems you healed quite nicely. Unfortunately, the cast on your arm will have to stay for another two weeks.

"That's okay. So, do I still have to take the pills?"

"Not necessarily. Only if you still feel some slight pain that bothers you. And take only half,since they are quite strong."

"Will do Doc. One more question though."

"Shoot."

"Well,see,I was thinking...If I had the sudden strong urge to do some...exercise...soon, with..you know, someone...would that be possible, without any injuries reappearing?"

The Doc grinned, knowing what I was hinting at.

"Hmm...I would recommend to you that you take it easy for now, but I guess if you do some certain...exercise... it would be wise not to take it too far, if you get my drift."

I grinned. "Loud and clear Doc. Thanks."

"No problem. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to call."

"Will do Doc, will do."

* * *

As Edward and I were walking back from the hospital, we ran to none other than my boss, Mike.

He watched me with a surprising, shocked look, but quickly rearranged his features in to a polite smile.

"Mallory, so happy to see you. I see you are doing quite well."

"Hi Mike. Yeah, actually, I just came from the hospital with Edward."

He finally looked at Edward, a frown on his face. "Hi, I'm Mallory's boss, and you are...?"

"Bella's husband," Edward quickly spoke, his posture rigid, grabbing me tightly around my waist, possessively, protectively.

"I didn't know you have a husband."

"That makes two of us," I muttered.

"So," Mike continued,"What exactly do you do for living...Edward, is it?"

Edward's posture was still rigid. "I'm a businessman."

Mike smirked, taking a quick look at me "Well, I guess that's just another thing we have in common."

"I don't think so. See, my job doesn't really involve taking advantage of young, poor, defenseless girls who agree on using their bodies just so they couldn't end up on street or worrying about not having something to eat."

"I don't do that..." Mike started to speak, disagreeing.

"Really?" Edward sneered, all politeness that he tried to fake, gone.

"Edward!" I whisper yelled. "Stop it. Come on, let's go."

I pulled him by the jacket as much as I could-which was still not much, but somehow just enough so he could move few steps back, away from Mike's personal space.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, I was able to ask about the club.

"It's doing fine. Busy as always. So, Mallory, is there any chance you'll come back to work soon as well?"

I didn't know exactly how to approach that subject, what to say, but before I even opened my mouth, Edward had the audacity to actually growl at Mike, speaking his own opinion.

"_Fuck_ no!"

I ignored his answer, but tried to silence him with my bitch face look, before there was a chance he would say something else and embarrass me farther.

"I don't know when will that happen Mike. As you can see, I'm still not 100% healthy, and since I have to wear this cast still, for at least two weeks...that won't be quite possible."

Mike seemed disappointed in the answer he got, but quickly rearranged his facial expression from slightly disapproving to cheerful.

"Look Mike, it was seeing you but I really should go." I responded, watching Edward's impatient posture, his hands still around my lower back, holding me so close and strong, his nails so deeply digging into my skin,I was sure they already were bruised in some places.

* * *

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked, pissed, as he closed the door behind me.

"What?" he asked nonchalant, like he didn't know what the fuck I was talking about.

"You know damn fucking well _what_! You humiliated me in front of Mike, not to mention acted like an asshole!Not even letting me think for myself, like I was some...some...idiot who couldn't even think without asking for your fucking permission. And then speaking _for_ me, acting all fierce and protective like I was some goddamn damsel in distress!"

"And with every fucking right! He is disgusting! Watching you like that, like you're some piece of property...like you are his to do what he wishes just because you used to work..."

"No Edward, _not used to_...I still work for him." I corrected.

He sighed frustratingly, running his hand over his hair a few times before he calmly looked at me.

"Bella,look. Do you really think he hired you just because you needed a job? That he was being so generous towards you because he was feeling sorry for you? Because you had nowhere to go? He only hired you to get in your good grace, and eventually your pants, trust me."

I frowned. "Why would you fucking say that? It's not true."

He shook his head almost sadly. "You really don't see it don't you? You don't see how...how desirable you are. How they all want you, but guess what? _They can't have you_."

The way how he said that, how his face expression turned from pissed, to desire,the way how his eyes suddenly burned with such strong wild fire surprised me. Over the weeks, I have learned quite enough about Edward as a person, his habits, and moods. What were his favorite movies, food, when he was in the mood to joke, or just brood, but never this. This raging fire that was burning so brightly, mixed with a hint of lust in his eyes that looked more like onyx, then usual light green.

I didn't even have a chance to respond before he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.

**I didn't really know where to stop, so I decided this would be a good ending.**

**And yeah, I totally took the name Mallory from WTTR. lol.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**As for Man down, I have written almost the entire chapter, and will post it in a few days. I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Lemons coming your way.  
**

** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I own nothing, except this story and all my grammar mistakes.**

He pushed me against the wall, kissing me with a passion of a thousand fires. Letting all of his frustrations desire and lust he kept pushing away for the last few weeks, maybe even years into this one kiss. I didn't object,didn't push him away, only wanting more, pushing my tongue into his mouth, massaging and tasting it, altogether with the taste of his lips. Once he ran out of breath, his lips went to my neck, removing my hair, and sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. Only now.

"You're mine," he whispered breathlessly,yet ever so fierce.

"Yes," I moaned, surprised at this part of Edward that was only now revealed, this possessiveness and need for me. The fierceness in his voice that made my panties wet, and my pussy aching with a need for a release.

"Only mine. _God_, I wanted this for _so long_. Dreamed about it."

"Touch me then," I moaned, pleading.

"Take your shirt off." He commanded with a lust in his tone, impatient, and I had no problem to fulfill this exact command of his.

As soon as helped me with it, he instantly took off my bra as well, putting his face between by boobs, touching, squeezing and taking them in his mouth.

"God, how I missed your tits."

I moaned at his dirty talk, feeling even more wetness between my legs.

It was interesting how even though my brain didn't remember any of this, my body did. Suddenly sparking with fire, and instant lust at his every touch, every squeeze, every lick. Every groan of pleasure.

"More," I moaned, pleading and demanding at the same time.

He lifted me up, my legs instantly intertwining around his hips. He took my breast back in his mouth, sucking on my nipples, slightly biting, ever so lightly before thrusting deeply, harshly.

"Is this what you wanted ha? Or is it maybe not enough? Maybe its my hand that you want inside you, ha? Feeling you tightening around my fingers while I watch your face come for me? Is that what you want?" he asked, thrusting into me again and again.

I groaned. "Fuck! Yes. I'll do whatever you want...I'll...I'll beg just...just...make me come. I'm aching for your touch."

"Mine," he growled once again before unzipping my pants and his fingers finally finding their way inside me.

"Fuck. You're so wet."

"For you."

"Fuck yeah. Only me. _Say it_."

"Only you." I moaned.

His fingers fumbled a bit before finding my clit, touching and rubbing it a few times while kissing my neck, my collarbones, finding once again my breasts.

I was so fucking close, I could almost feel it. That tingling sensation, the warmness slowly spreading over my entire body.

"So fucking close," I murmured to him.

His pressure increased for a few moments until removing them and thrusting two of his fingers inside of me, fast and deep as it would go. That was it for me. My back arched, my arms tightening around him, pulling him ever so closer to me before letting out a cry from my lips.

"Shit. I can feel you squeezing me Bella. So tight. That's right. Let me see you. Fuck, you look so fucking sexy when you come."

Edward was still sucking on my neck while rubbing him self off me. As much as I was tired, I knew he could use some help, so I took my hand inside his pants, rubbing him slowly.

He groaned, putting his hand over mine, rubbing faster and stronger for a few times before he came himself.

And if seeing Edward coming was anything close like I felt, it was fucking amazing. Amazing to see him falling apart in my hands, groaning out my name in a single most sexiest voice was something that I knew I could never get enough of. Private and erotic at the same time, for my eyes only.

* * *

After we both took a quick shower (separately, unfortunately), and got dressed, we were both sitting in the kitchen, eating the delicious dinner Edward made us. Or at least tried to.

I was still floating in my bliss while Edward, well, since he got out of a shower, he didn't say a word to me. He was even avoiding to look at me.

I gave him the space, hoping that whatever bothered him would pass. But it didn't. As the time passed,he looked more and more sullen.

I couldn't take this shit anymore. "What the fuck is with you? You're been moping around since you got out of the shower."

He said nothing, not even bothering to look my way, instead of just playing with his food that he had no intentions of eating.

"Talk to me for crying out loud! Did I do something?"

"Of course not," he mumbled, so low I barely understood him.

"Then what Edward? Please look at me while I'm talking to you."

Hesitant as he seemed to be, few moments later, he finally lifted his eyes to mine, and I could see everything written on his face. He was ashamed.

"Are you ashamed? Ashamed of what we did? Edward, we did nothing wrong. Neither did you. On the contrary, I thought it was fucking amazing."

A nod." Yes, it was but...You're wrong. I did. I shouldn't have been so...so.."

I took his face in my hands, looking right back at him me so he would see I was being serious and completely honest.

"Edward is this about..." Sigh. " Listen, did I in any part of the dry humping we did showed that you being demanding or rough bothered me? Did I? Ha? Answer me."

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Exactly. I'm not as fragile as you might think, and believe it or not this caveman thing, this dominant side of you that I saw this afternoon, well...it was actually quite hot. And believe or not-which I believe you witnessed yourself-I actually like it rough."

"Yeah?" he asked, the shame he was feeling going slowly away, being replaced with a tiny smile, a smirk.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"Good to know," he said, the smirk more pronounced now.

I sighed. "I'm glad we got this settled. Now, let us eat."

"I believe it would be your turn, you know... tit for tat."

I smirked. " I believe you already got a nice portion of my tit this afternoon."

He grinned, even chuckled once. "I'm not talking about that, and you know it."

"There is nothing else to talk about."

"Isn't there?What about your dreams?"

"What about them?" I asked, stalling.

A sigh. "Bella. Come on. Humor me."

"Edward, they were just nightmares."

His eyebrow lifted. "Were they?"

"Weren't they?" I asked.

He shrugged. " I don't know, you tell me."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Tell me about them,"he said, not answering any of my questions, just...waiting.

So I told him all about them. In every detail. All of them just my imagination, dreams, that fact was clearly obvious , except one. I remembered it with such detail, while telling it to Edward, that in one point, I actually started to wonder if I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, "Edward said, pity in his eyes.

"For what? If you know something, tell me already."

"The girl, and the mother..."

"Yes," I asked, impatient.

"Well...it was...no dream."

"So, what you are saying is..."

He nodded softly. "Yes. The little girl is you and the woman is...was your mom. Renee and you were coming back from the store when a drunk driver hit you. They were able to save you, at the last moment, but your mother...she didn't make it."

"How old was I?" I asked quietly, curious.

"Nine, I think."

I nodded, needing time to process all of this.

And he let me, being quiet with me.

Not even realizing the same moment when his hand touched my cheek-wiping it away with his fingers- that I was actually crying. Sobbing.

He leaned in, taking me in his embrace,his hands holding me as tight as he was able, letting me cry myself out, ruining his shirt with my salty tears. Letting me mourn for my pathetic, lone life that I lived before Edward found me. To mourn for my long lost mother, for my father that spent just as much time as the Cullen's looking for me after I disappeared, only to get shot and die, never finding out the truth, rather dying with guilt and remorse of never even having the change to see me alive, dying all alone. The same thought made me weep even more for him.

So many people l loved had been lost.

"I'm here," Edward whispered in my ear, his voice soft and kind. Full of honesty, and trust.

And that was true. He _was_ here, with me. But for how long?

I didn't want to think about that right now. I just held him closer to me, my hands tightening as closer as possible, burrowing my face into the space between the neck and shoulder, taking deep breaths and his scent with me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he answered, giving a quick kiss to my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**More lemons coming your way.**

**SM owns Twilight and all her characters. I just make them do kinky stuff. lol**

**Mistakes all mine, as usual.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

Chapter 12

I watched Edward from my bed, the way he moved so fluently, holding only a white towel in his hands, still wet from the shower, finding little drops of water falling down his naked delicious back, following the exact line of his spine before disappearing, falling down onto his towel.

Gotta say, at that moment I actually found myself for the very first time being jealous at that tiny drop of water as I never did before. So much that I found myself just for a tiny second imagining how it would be if I was actually that tiny drop and all the ways I would find myself touching him while traveling down Edward's slick delicious body. The way he would taste…

"You can stop staring now. As much as you want it to happen, the towel won't fall down by itself." Hearing his voice while his back still turned towards me, it was obvious you could sense the smugness in his voice.

"Who says I was staring at the towel?" I asked a bit childishly, my hands folded over each other.

It sounded like he snorted. "You forget that I know you. I know your thoughts and how you think._ Especially_ in the morning."

Seconds later his towel dropped. I let out a small gasp, and heard his laughter only to realize he probably never was naked underneath, wearing a pair of black boxers, and taking a shirt from the closet, along with a clean pair of jeans.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, as I got up from the bed in only a white shirt that was just pass my knees, walking towards him, him turning just in time to see me.

"Yes…I have some…things to take care of today," he said, his eyes focusing on the shirt and my naked legs.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Mhmmm." I spoke, smirking.

"It looks good on you," he said, his eyes not wavering from my breasts and my see-through erect nipples that were currently peeking out.

"I like it. It looks really good on you."

I smiled, getting a few more steps closer to him until our faces were right next to each other.

"I like it too." I said moving my lips closer to his neck, kissing it once, twice, ever so slowly.

He let out a small sound of content.

"So…"I continued, while my lips were still on his neck, moving slowly on to his jaw and chin. " …how important is this…_thing_ that you have to take care of? From one to ten?"

Another small moan. "Ummmm…I…I don't know…five?"

"Well…then it's not so important, is it? It can wait."

My mouth moved, kissing his chin, the corner of his lips, only to move to his cheek, finding myself once again kissing his neck, playing with his earlobe.

"It…it is. I…I have to go…don't have much time…"

He started lightly pushing me away, but I didn't let him. As he started to say something, I shut him down instantly with my lips, my arms found themselves around his neck, kissing him.

And he let me, his hands calling me closer to him, pulling me towards his body.

"Edward, do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course."

I slowly, as much as I could, pulled us closer to the bed, pulling away only to push him onto the mattress, crawling back on top of him, my lips back on his.

The moment he touched me, my body became once again alive.

"Do you have a tie?"

"No, but I do have a belt."

"Where?"

"Second drawer. Why?"

I nodded, not saying a thing, getting off of him and finding the belts exactly where he said.

"Now, don't panic. I'm tying your hands over the headboard. If at any point you want me to untie you, just say the word, okay?"

He nodded once but I could feel some reluctance.

I bit my lip, not quite sure about this anymore.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine baby, don't worry. Now come here." The smile at the corner of his lips convinced me so.

I started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his collarbone, his chest, taking his nipples in my mouth a few times, tasting them until I went farther, to his tummy, his happy trail, and finally his boxers, taking them off with his help.

And there it stood at attention, hard and proud.

And it looked fucking beautiful.

To be clear on something, I would never in any parallel universe use the word "beautiful" to describe as something as a man's dick, but this was definitely an exception I was willing to make.

I took his hard dick in my hands, just wanting to feel the texture of him, soft yet hard underneath my fingertips.

I could feel Edward breathing rapidly, moans getting a bit louder, and getting only stronger and more pronounced as I finally took him in my mouth.

I began sliding my mouth up his length, being careful not to bruise him with my teeth.

I stopped at his tip, giving it a little more attention then before, feeling Edward lifting his hips into me slightly.

I took his dick into my mouth deeper, as much as I could, sucking him in as much as I was able, using my tongue before going back once again, to his tip, licking away the precum. He panted, trying to move his hands, but only realizing a bit too late that they were tied up.

I moaned as I looked up at him and saw a raw need, fire in his eyes and the pure lust on his face. The way this all excited him.

"Fuck, you have no idea how much it turns me on to see my dick in your mouth. And just how much you enjoy sucking me off. Jesus…" he groaned, as I came back to his tip once again, doing my special trick with the tongue that I knew would drive him insane. Made him whimper and writhe.

As I once again went deeper, using the most gentle of suctions, my other hand took his balls one by one, massaging and fondling them.

"Shit. Baby, if …if you continue on doing that, I'll…fuck…I'll come sooner than I want to."

My response was only to moan around him which only made him groan even louder.

My rhythm, that was at the beginning steady and slow, was by this point getting quicker and faster.

More licks. More suction. The bobs of my head getting faster and faster, trying to get him in my mouth as much as I could without feeling the need to gag.

His legs started to twitch, I could feel that.

"Bella. Off. Now. " He grunted, not being able to say anything else before he groaned, trying to warn me. But I didn't have any of that. I wanted to taste him, tonguing his tip once more before I plunged his dick once more into my mouth, only this time,on my way back, I lightly grazed him with my teeth, making him shudder.

"Shit. Bella…Gonna come." He spoke, his voice gritty warning me a second or two before I could feel him coming, tasting his cum in my mouth.I tried to focus on swallowing every last drop of his cum, cleaning his length up diligently as he shuddered once again before he became limp.

As I came back from the bathroom—my teeth and breath now thoroughly clean and fresh—my head now lying on his chest, I just couldn't help but to tap myself on the shoulder for the job well done. Edward was so quiet and limp on the bed that it looked like he already passed out. A small laugh came out of my mouth.

His lazy eyes opened and the look he gave me made me laugh even more.

"Was it good for you?"

He shook his head. " No. Good couldn't even cover it. More like awesome. Mind blowing. Fucking fantastic."

"Got it." A grin on my face.

"So smug," he answered, but few moments later grinned as well. As he went for a kiss, the belt he was tied up to was once again restraining him.

"Bella, not that I didn't enjoy this, because _trust me_, I really did, but now that we are done, can you please untie me?"

I teased. "Oh, I don't know. I kind of like you like this, restrained, not being able to move an inch. To know I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. That I can take advantage of you any time I want."

The smile he gave me wasn't what I expected. It wasn't playful but honest and soft. And maybe even something else...

"I'll always want you Bella. You can be sure of that. I'll never stop wanting you. Or lo…."

I quickly put my finger to silent him, shaking my head frantically, sudden panic overwhelming me.I was not ready for that. Not by a _long shot_.

The look Edward gave me showed he figured it out. It also showed hurt yet also some kind of assurance along with strength and determination.

I quickly got up and untied his hands quietly.

As soon as I did that, he turned us over, his body hovering over mine.

"My turn," he said, putting his lips on mine.

"Don't you have something to take care of?"

"Oh... yeah. Later." He spoke, silencing me once again with a kiss.

Just a moment later, both of our stomach started to complain.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kind of am. Can I take a rain check?"

"Of course. But I'm counting on it."

"So am I," I said, then winked, getting out of a bed, hearing his silent laugh in the background.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just wanna say how flattered I was that so many of you have read the outtake that I published for Crazy for you.  
**

**And favorited the story, along with reviewed it. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for taking your time and reading it.**

**As for this one, I was thinking 2 or 3 more chapters left before the story is complete. You interested in the sequel by any chance? :D**

**As for Man down, I pretty much failed with the promise of updating more than once (or at least once) a month didn't I? I know, I _suck_. And I would love to work faster with it, but I have a serious case of writer's block when it comes to that story. But when I'm done with Una nuova vita, I promise to work on it more.**

**Plus, gotta a new story on my mind, but we'll see how RL will or hopefully won't interfere with it all. **

**As always, SM owns all of her characters, except my story, and the usual mistakes.  
**

**Chapter 13**

For the past two mornings Edward had been behaving kind of weird, and secretive. Sneaking out of the apartment on tiptoes while I was pretending to sleep. I didn't want to question him in hopes that he will eventually tell me everything, but once again, he said nothing.

After Edward left, I stayed in my bed for a little while, not wanting to get up yet. After I dosed off for another half an hour, my stomach demanded some attention for food, so I quickly made myself some eggs.

After two more movies, and another snack in between the re runs of _How I Met your Mother_ and _The Big Bang Theory_

Edward finally came through the door, carrying a few bags.

He was surprised to see me up already, although it was past 2:30 p.m. by now.

"Oh. Hey. You're up."

"Yep. Hi."

"And where exactly have you been?" I asked, taking a quick look at the bags in his hands.

"Oh, you know...places. Buying...stuff."

"Right. Stuff," I spoke, getting up from the couch, a smirk on my face, curious to see what exactly is inside those boxes.

He noticed, taking a few steps backwards, towards the bedroom.

"Hiding something Edward?" my tone pleasant and innocent as I stalked him.

"Um...nope. Nothing."

I grinned. "You know something Edward?"

"What?" he asked, taking another few slow steps to the bedroom.

"You can't lie for shit. And the fact that you are actually sweating, shows further more that you're hiding something important. So what is it?"

"Nothing too important. You'll find out soon, I'm sure. Now, I need to take a shower, and I'm leaving those boxes inside, so please don't look until I'm done. Okay?"

I nodded. _Right. Like I'm gonna wait that long._

He made me step outside, closing the door behind while taking some clean clothes, marching right to the bathroom.

As soon as he was in, I started to run through the room, looking for the boxes, or at least that huge one that looked interesting the most.

I looked everywhere,but couldn't find a thing. Even looked under the mattress, and once more under the bed. Nope. Nothing but dust bunnies.

Ha. You would think for such a small room...

"You were never a patient person to begin with. But I think you forgot to check for the most obvious place." Edward suddenly spoke, wiping his wet hair with a towel.

"Shit! When did you come in? You're as quiet as those ninja assassins or some shit like that."

He just laughed, opening the said closet, rummaging around his own clothes until I could spot the beginning of a box, and not just one, but two.

Letting them down on the bed, I watched as he finally opened the first,and in it was a beautiful satin green dress.

Simple, yet elegant.

"What...What is this?"

Edward seemed to be a little uncomfortable answering this particular question.

"A dress. I bought it for you. Got a little help on the side from Alice and the lady who worked in the store. You like it? I mean, if you don't I can easily..."

"No. I mean yes, I really like it. It's...stunning. But why?"

Edward sighed in relief, giving me a smile.

Shrugging, he said, "Why not? We're spending all of our time in this apartment, might as well get out, have some fun."

"And let me guess the last part,you know just a place for that?"

He smirked at me. "I might."

_Of course he did._

After a moment I said, "in this next box, I suppose it's some kind of a fancy suit for you. Am I right?"

"Yep."

"Can I see?"

"Go ahead."

I took a quick peek, and was surprised once again. He had taste. "Nice."

* * *

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see how the dress flattered my figure, showing my every curve, yet as sexy as I felt, at the same time, without any kind of make up that I had a habit of using to cover myself up day after day-I felt very much naked. Exposed, even more than usual.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered, a light kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you." My voice unusually shy and quiet as a small child.

"Something is missing though."

"What?"

"This," he said, opening a new, smaller box.

"Another present?"

"He shrugged. "It's not much. Just a little something I found."

Removing my hair, he slowly clasped it around my neck.

"There. Much better."

"It's very pretty," I whispered, looking at the silver locket.

Standing in front of a mirror for a few more moments-Edward's chin leaning on my bare shoulder, hands wrapped around me-we just stared at each other, observed with a small content smile on both of our faces before Edward moved away, giving me another soft kiss before ushering us both to move on so not to get late.

* * *

The place was classy and elegant. Well, as much as a restaurant can be, especially in Forks.

After both of us got settled in our spot,we both ordered something to drink, along with a meal.

"The place looks nice."

"Yeah, not bad."

"Neither are you."

"Yeah, I know,this suit makes me look like I'm on some James Bond mission.I feel like a 1000 bucks."

I smirked. "Modesty not really your thing, is it now?"

He grinned, but didn't answer. "Music is not that bad either."

"I guess."

"Don't like jazz that much ha?"

I shrugged. "Not my favorite type of music, but it's not like I dislike it. It's actually nice. Kind of soothing."

"Also perfect for dancing," he continued, reaching out for my hand.

"I don't really...dance."

His smile was daunting, with a mix of a...mockery? A dare? Wasn't sure. "Sure you do. Just follow my lead."

Without even waiting for my answer, he pulled me out of the chair, and on to the dance floor.

A new song started.

Was that Frank Sinatra? Or someone completely different? I wasn't sure. They all kind of sounded the same to me.

As he pulled me to his side, felt his soft fingertips on my skin, his soothing smell all around me... it all made me feel safe, secure. But most of all, cared for.

Not even knowing of it than later, but as every song had past, my hold on him only got tighter.

As another song began, this time, it was a voice of a woman that filled the room.

It appeared it was just another one of the songs Edward knew, whispering lyrics in my ear.

It was the very last line he whispered so beautifully, mixed with the beautiful soulful voice of the female singer that made me cry. Because in spite of everything that happened, him finding me and caring for me from the beginning even when I was acting like a stubborn bitch, I still did what the song pleaded not to. What _he_ pleaded not to. Not to forget him. Which I did.

Sniffing, and wiping my nose in a very unladylike manner, I quickly backed away from him.

"Hey, is something wrong? You okay?"

"Fine, " I croaked, "just have to go to the bathroom for a minute. Go eat. I'll be back very soon, I promise. I just... need a second."

Edward wasn't convinced, but did what I asked of him.

After I freshened up, and got my stupid emotions under control, I came back to the table with a real smile. As disgusting as it was watching him eat, it was also strangely interesting, him trying to be a gentleman at the table and yet not completely succeeding.

"Done already?" I asked.

A look at my direction and the polite manners were back in full effect.

Until he suddenly burped.

Couldn't not but laugh at that.

For that matter, Edward didn't join in with the the laughter, instead blushed lightly.

"Sorry. Haven't really eaten that much at home and well..."

"No need to apologize, trust me. It was certainly less embarrassing than me walking out while crying like a freaking baby."

"You alright?"

"Yeah.I'm not usually like that. Must be PMS."

Edward cleared his throat. "Right. Sure. If you say so."

After we ordered another bottle of wine,and a desert we shared, we both got pretty loose, talking about everything and nothing special, serious topics thrown out the window.

After the third glass, he finally admitted that he planned this all out because today was actually our anniversary.

After we cheered to that,with another glass of wine, gotta say, I felt pretty fucking good, all tingly inside.

Happy. Yeah, that...oh, and pretty fucking horny.

I even thought about giving him a blowjob under the table, but he declined. _What an ass._

Anyway, after he realized both of us had a little bit too much to drink, he decided for us to go. Not me. I felt fucking great. I wanted to stay and dance some more, but as Edward gave me a promise for an orgasm as soon as we were home, I left that restaurant without a backward glance, and Edward's delicious laugh in the background.

Gotta say, I got pretty fucking handsy with him on the way back home, but once again, Edward being the party pooper, he made me behave, but as he said only because he didn't want the cab driver to see me taking my clothes off when I once again tried to hump his brains out.

As soon as the door to the apartment closed, we were all over each other, kissing while trying to take each others' clothes as soon as fucking possible, leaving every piece of clothing on the fucking floor.

Fucking finally, we were on the fucking bed,his mouth on my tits while mine trying to take his boxers.

And as he was finally about to fuck me, only a second away from putting his hard dick into me, Edward left out a frustrating groan.

"What? What now?!"

"Don't have condoms."

"Bathroom," I spoke quickly.

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Fuck! Just go get them before I finish this shit by myself."

As I heard the rustle of Edward searching around for the god damn condoms, it felt like it was taking him forever.

So before he came back, I decided to close my eyes, just for a bit.

Just a little bit, covering my self with a blanket, and with closed eyes waited for him to come back.

**I just cock-blocked you, didn't I? As well as poor Edward. She sure can swear a lot when she drinks a bit too much doesn't she?**

**Don't worry, I think there will be some lovin' in the next chapter.**

**And the songs I had in mind while writing this?**

**When a man loves a woman by Percy sledge, and Unforgettable by Dinah Washington ( Not Nat king Cole _or_ Aretha Franklin)**

**Well, that's about it...**

**Until then, take care and thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello peeps...sorry it has taken so long since I last updated, well, longer than I planed, anyway. See, my computer broke down, so I after I got the news that it was actually the hard drive that I had to replace, along with some other parts, all the things that I saved were gone, so I had to re write some of the stuff I planned on posting...**

**Anyway, here it is. I know the last chapter was probably kind of boring IMO, but hopefully, this one won't be ( or maybe just less boring for ya guys lol)**

**Some lemons ahead.**

**As usual, SM owns Twilight, and all her characters. The story plot and the usual grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up with the worst hangover of my life, groaning at the fucking awful headache I had.

"Oh god, make it stop," I groaned, instantly wincing at my loud complaining voice.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Not so loud, " I groaned once again, covering the ears with my hands.

"Shit, how can you be so goddamn perky in the morning, or well... afternoon?"

Edward leaned against the doorway, giving me a small smirk. "It's a wonder what two Tylenol's and a shower can do."

Don't know why, but at the moment, that tiny mocking smirk just made me more irritated.

" I don't have time for responding to your playful teasing today. Just get me some pain killers, please?"

"I already did. They are on your night stand."

"Oh. Right. Thanks."

He shrugged. " No problem. I'm gonna make something to eat. Do you have anything particular on your mind?"

"Nope. Just make something light."

He nodded before before stepping out, walking towards the kitchen.

I took the said pills in my hand, swallowing them gratefully with a glass of water, before slowly but surely got out of the bed, my current destination; getting under a hot shower.

As always, Edward was right. The shower really did help.

Seeing him sitting in the kitchen, sipping his coffee slowly, I joined him, pouring myself a cup.

"Felling better?" he asked, taking another small sip.

"Yeah. A bit."

"Good," he said, nodding, but keeping his eyes on mine.

_And that look? Why does it look familiar to me?_

"Listen..." he started to say slowly, but I cut him off.

"Oh no. Why does it look like this is one of those "we have to talk" look?"

He shrugged, looking a bit apologetic. "Maybe because it is. Look, I was kind of pissed yesterday after..."

"I cock-blocked you?"

"Well, I wanted to say something else, but yeah, that works too."

"Sorry. I had a bit too much to drink, and then you just took so damn long in the bathroom, and..." I let the sentence drift away, both of us knowing what I meant.

"I know. I did too, and if we did in the end proceeded with it all, well...it would just end up being sloppy, too... quick, so..."

Edward didn't finished the sentence. Hell, he didn't even needed to. From his sudden nervousness, and even the little blush that colored his cheeks, it was obvious what he meant.

And to be honest; as much as I liked to see his confidence, which was often, the rare occasion of seeing Edward blush in front of me was just so cute, something that would show me the glimpse of the way how he was in his teen years. Something that was available for my eyes only.

"Awww. You're so adorable when you blush." I teased with huge grin.

"I'm not blushing," he spoke, trying to sound strong, but only succeeded on sounding like a pouty little child.

"Yeah, you are. Look, there it is again."

He tried to cover his cheeks, but the evidence was still there.

"Stop this and eat your stinkin' breakfast already. "

"Yes sir."

He rolled his eyes at my salute, mumbling something about being a smart-ass before he took another sip of his coffee, and a small bite of his bagel.

A ring of his phone interrupted us from supper.

"That probably must be Tony."

"Say hi to the kid."

"Will do."

"Hello." Edward answered with a smile on his face. But the smile didn't last long, suddenly gone, the primary feeling of worry and shock taking his place.

"Hospital? What the hell are you talking about?! Slow down mom. Explain!"

Without another look, he stormed into the bedroom, closing the door slowly.

Sudden panic and nervousness overwhelmed my body. What if something happened to...no, I couldn't even think of that. The kid will be fine. He is fine.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Edward to finish the call, a permanent lines of pain was etched on his face as soon as he took a look in my direction.

"What happened? Is it...Tony?" I asked, the words quickly tumbling out of my mouth.

Edward just looked at me for a long time (or maybe that's just how it seemed) before he finally answered.

"Tony is...okay. It's my dad. He had a heart attack. And mom keeps saying that he will be fine, but...Bella what if he doesn't get better? What if he...he..."

I all but ran the next few steps before my arms were hugging him, trying to comfort him as his head lay low, filling the small space between my neck and my shoulder.

"I can't lose him Bella...I just...can't."

"You won't. It's all going to work itself out. You'll see."

"We have to hurry back home, as soon as we can. I have to run and see if there are any tickets available for tonight, or at least tomorrow morning."

_Home? To Chicago? Shit, how to say explain this?_

"How about this: You go visit your father, and as soon as he gets better, you can come back."

I could feel his face furrow, knowing he was momentarily confused by my suggestion so I waited on his answer, knowing he wouldn't agree that easily.

Finally, he looked up. "What do you mean 'when I get back?'

"You're coming back with me, to Chicago, and that's the end of the discussion. "

"Edward, I...I don't know anyone there. My home is here, as are my friends and my job."

"What friends? The same one that visited you day after day when you nearly got killed?Yeah, they are just the fucking best. And as for your job...I better not start."

"No, go ahead. Say it. I can take it. I know you don't liked the idea of me working there..."

He loudly harrumphed, interrupting me, but I didn't pause. "...and you never did. For all I know you kept that little secret for yourself because you were too embarrassed to tell this to your dear little, perfect family."

"They are not perfect," was all he said. I waited the rest, for his excuses to start but there were none. He just kept being silent.

And as much as I knew his opinion about the mentioned 'career', this all was just something that was said out of anger that was starting to build inside me, but would never believe to be actually true.

"I see," I spoke, my voice hard, trying to rein in my hurt feelings. "Why do you even want to fucking take me back when I embarrass you that much? Oh, I know! _Maybe_...you hoped that when you actually find me I will be this poor little thing, this...crushed damsel in distress, saving me from my terrible nightmare, and trying to change me back into this pre Bella that was a freaking saint, so by the time we come back to Chicago, to your family, you could tell the famous story of how a prince Charming-_meaning you_- saved me, and brought me back safe and in one piece in a perfected little version of your very own Stanford wife. But do you want to know what I'm thinking right now? That shit just ain't gonna work.

"The fuck are you talking about!? You really think I have some hero complex? Seriously Bella? You don't even fucking know me, do you? All I ever wanted was for you to come home with me. That's it. The rest can work itself out, if we try."

My eyebrows lifted. "Oh really? Well, your plans fucking suck, just like your speeches."

Edward sighed frustrated, a burning fire in his eyes. I have seen this look once; the look of pure lust, yet this one was just different in many ways. This was all rage.

"You wanna stay here? Fucking fine. I'm outta here!"

As he turned his back on me, his hand on the knob, ready to get out of here as soon as possible, I yelled the only thing I had left to say.

"Good!Fucking great. _Go!_ That is the only thing you are good at anyway!"

But as he turned his head, looking straight through me, the anger long gone, he spoke as calmly as possible, shaking his head slowly, sadly. "I think you got that backwards. "

* * *

As the first two hours had passed, my anger was still not gone. It was muted by more important body needs like hunger and shower. I tried to relax by watching TV, but as usual, it was rare to find something that wasn't repeated over and over. Hell, all I wanted was one decent show. Instead I compromised with some kind of a documentary about art.

As the fifth hour had passed, the strangest feeling came over me. Well, actually, I was bullshitting myself. It was a very well known feeling; concern.

Yes, I was fucking _concerned_ for him. And even if it didn't make sense, I was afraid that he actually kept his word. That he left for good, leaving me alone so I could continue on living my life as I did before, in this small, little town.

So, without further thinking, I got up from the couch, taking the house keys from the table. But as I opened the front door, I realized Edward was sitting next to it, leaned on to the hallway walls, looking deeply in thought. The thoughtfulness was gone as soon as he heard me approaching, replacing the current emotion with remorse as soon as he recognized me.

I slowly closed the door, sitting next to him in silence, neither of us quite ready to speak.

After a few minutes, it was Edward who broke the silence.

"You were right, you know?" he whispered.

" 'Bout what exactly?"

" I _was_ ashamed. Ashamed to tell the whole truth, to tell my parents the truth about where exactly I found you even though I knew they would never judge. Still, like an idiot I worried about their opinions and thoughts, and yes, my stupid reputation as well. And only now, when I hear myself saying that, it only sounds more stupid. Shallow."

The look he gave me now was earnest and soft. Honest.

"The only opinion that should ever be important to me is yours. But you got to understand something; when I found you...I really didn't know what to do. What to think. I was lost Bella. So _freaking lost_.

Then, I started to spend time with you and realized, deep down, as much as you acted at times a bit childish, and tried to act strong, independent, trying to prove to me and everybody else that you don't need anyone, but, seeing how much you got used to me, slowly, how much I was gaining your trust, day by day, I really could see the start of old you appearing.

The person you were once, after letting those walls of your down, the caring and kind person you always were. The same way you treated our son over the phone."

"How do you do this?"

"What?"

"I don't know. Succeeding on only ever seeing the goodness in people."

He shrugged. "I guess that's just how I was raised."

"Edward?" I called timidly.

"Yes?"

" I...I want you to know that...I'm sorry for the the things I said, and...I do want to go with you, I do, just..." I bit my lower lip, whispering my next thought. "I'm afraid. What if they don't like me?"

Edward gave a small smile. "That's the last thing you have to worry about. They'll love you, just like they did the first time. Only, this time, you won't be bringing any desert. Hopefully." A silent, amused chuckle suddenly got out of his mouth.

"What did I do this time?"

"You brought a dessert to a family dinner. To shorten the story, you didn't know my mom was allergic to kiwi, and that small fact sent her to the ER. You apologized to her all through the way. She forgave you though."

I nodded. "Good to know." A sigh slipped out my mouth. "Man, how stupid was I, ha?"

"Not stupid. Just really, really freaked out. It was kind of funny to watch."

"Oh shut it you." I said, lightly hitting him on the chest.

A few moments passed before he got up, offering his hand in return. I took it.

"You hungry? I can make you something to eat? A sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Let's go to bed then," I propositioned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sleepy,either," he added.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't really talking about sleeping," I said, my hand still in his, opening the door and pulling him towards the bedroom.

As soon as I pushed him on the bed, in a sitting position, my arms went to my clothes, undressing myself for him, his eyes never leaving mine. There was no way to describe the adrenaline I felt or the desire when he looked at me like that. Like lust mixed with awe and desire.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling me by the hand, making me stand between his spread legs, bringing my head down so I could kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender.

Breaking the kiss, I quickly took his shirt off, only to claim his lips once again until we ran out of breath.

Letting him lean on the bed, I straddled him, taking my bra off, and leaning once again, so I could taste his wet lips.

He rolled us over so I was the one lying on the bed, while he moved his way from my lips, to my shoulders, my collarbones, showering my body with kisses, covering every piece of my flesh with his mouth. Tentatively. Lovingly.

As he moved his pace slowly, his attention-as was mine-averted to my chest, he kissed them one or twice before taking my left nipple in his mouth in a soft teasing motion, his hands squeezing and massaging them with fingers of his own, while my fingers were forcing him to come closer, pulling him by his ever soft and unruly hair.

"So good," I whispered to no one in particular.

"We have to take you out of that...mmm...those jeans. Now."

As he said nothing, I took that as an affirmative response, slowly making my way to his jeans, lowering the zipper and taking my time to get my hand on his junior.

He groaned instantly, pulling my hand away. "Not yet baby. Be patient."

"When have I ever been a patient person?"

He said nothing, giving me a kiss before he was back to what I assumed was by now his favorite place. Wait, why did that feel like he just did something akin to motor-boating?

I bit my lip so not to start laughing, but as soon as his hands touched my promised land, it didn't seem to be so funny anymore.

Pulling my panties slowly, he dived in like a mad man. And just like that, the laugh that I tried to keep inside erupted into a giggle.

His head lifted up, the juices of my arousal all over his mouth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No,no. It was quite...lovely so far..." _Lovely? Since when do I ever use that stupid word?_

"I just, ummm, haven't done this in a while so..."

I smiled at his endearing face. "It's okay. Just take it slow. If it's not good, I'll tell you."

He nodded, once again diving in.

I had to guide him a few times, but he quickly caught on.

And damn it all if his tongue wasn't just the most talented one in the universe. No wonder the past Bella had married him.

If just his tongue felt this good, I could only imagine what his dick could do.

"Edward...Edward...you have to stop. Now. I'm serious here...Oh god..."

"What is it now? Does it not feel good?"

_Do I see a flick of disappointment on his face?_

"Oh, no, trust me. It's good. Really good. So much that if you do just another lick, I'm sure I'm gonna have an orgasm so epic I won't be able to do anything but scream your name constantly until it stops.

The smug grin was suddenly there. "And that is bad because..."

"Because I would rather feel something like that when your hard pulsating dick is finally inside me."

He groaned. "Bella..."

My smile was pure evil, kissing him on the neck, my hand finding a path to his boxers again. "What? I thought you like it when I talk dirty to you."

"Bella...I haven't...three years Bella...three years..."

He didn't need to continue for me to know what he was getting at.

"Edward, do you trust me?" I whispered in his ear, playing with it.

"Of course I do. Do you?"

"I do." It was an easy question to answer. One that I didn't even have the need to think about.

"What about the condoms?" he asked.

"I'm clean. Only if..."

"I am too."

"Good. Now stick that beautiful dick inside me already. I'm dying here."

His sudden laugh startled me a bit. "It's never a dull moment with you."

After he finally took his jeans and underwear, he slowly crawled on the bed, spreading my legs, showering them with kisses until he was right there, his hard dick teasing my entrance.

Moment later, I could feel him entering me, inch by delicious inch. Stretching as much as possible.

Both Edward and I groaned at the feeling of him finally being inside of me.

"So good," he groaned taking his time with me. Thrusting with slowness and patience, yet I could feel how much of himself he tried to control.

"Faster, "I moaned, pleading.

He groaned. "Shit.I can't. If I do...shit...I'll just...too fast. Want to make you feel good first."

"You do," I said, wrapping my legs around his hips, taking his ass in my hands, trying to push him into me even deeper, harder.

He groaned but said nothing.

"Let it go. Let me feel you come inside me. I'll be right behind you."

And finally he did. Thrusting a few more times, harder and deeper than before, a groan came out of his mouth, calling my name before he came. And as I promised, few moments later, the orgasm that followed was so strong it felt like it would never end. Unfortunately, like anything good and divine,it did.

I tried to take slow, shallow breaths, hoping my heart will stop pounding like there is an actual possibility of jumping suddenly out of my chest.

As usual, my body searched for his, looking for a place to rest my head next to.

I closed my eyes, not having even the strength to move as I spoke. "Wake me up in the morning, so I can go with you, okay?"

There was no answer, so I assumed just like me, that he was already very close to sleep.

Just as I was on the very edge of sleep I could feel his lips on my forehead, murmuring something to me. I didn't quite hear it or even had the strength to ask for him to repeat, but what I did notice was how much his voice sounded sad.

Only the next morning when I woke up did I realize that he was saying goodbye, a small note of his lying on the pillow.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Just for you guys to be sure, yes, Bella is on the pill, no, she did not know that if you mix some other stuff with the pills, birth control ones will stop their effect.( Hope I spelled the last word correct.) And once again, no, she won't end up pregnant.**

**This is how I always thought of writing the story, leaving it there. With a few minor changes.**

**I was thinking two more chapters but I think I'll squeeze it all in just one.**

**Next stop, Man down.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Mistakes are mine.  
**

Chapter 15

(The last one)

**Why don't you be the artist**,  
** And make me out of clay**.  
** Why don't you be the writer**,  
** And decide the words I say?**

**'Cause I'd rather pretend**,  
** I'll still be there at the end**.  
** Only it's too hard to ask**,  
** Won't you try to help me?**

Ellie Goulding

* * *

The days that followed were spent crying and lying in bed.

Okay... not really.

But the constant question of the exact reason why Edward left so sudden was always on my mind. It didn't make any sense. Why would he go through all the trouble to find me, only to decide one day to just...leave. The best part? I would have been satisfied if he just had the decency to leave a note,( okay, maybe... well...okay, no... probably not) or just explained to me his reason on a stupid little piece of paper, but no...the only thing he did wrote is his short apology. What the fuck was I to do with it? His apology was useless to me. _Asshole._

Still, life went on, days passing unbearably slow.

I couldn't be stuck in this apartment where every little thing reminded me of him, so one day, while trying to find an escape, walking, I stumbled into a small bookstore. From that day forward, every day, I would get up to get a coffee and a muffin to go, and went straight to my new sanctuary.

The bookstore was quiet, and on most days, empty, so after picking up a few books, I would find a small place in the back where I would spend most of my time just reading, getting involved in this new world books provided for me.

Still,as the same second my head would lie on the pillow, it all came back to hunt me in my dreams. They were all so vivid. Every little detail clear. From the two story house that was built from scratch, to the porch swing, to a small pool that could be seen just behind the house. And laughter. Lots of loud, happy laughter coming from Edward and Tony as they played hide and seek. Finding my own lips stretching in to a grin as I was secretly watching.

Some days though, I couldn't even find the strength to get up, the dull, dreary, but usual rainy day in Forks portraying my daily mood exactly.

But my thoughts would start running too soon, too ugly, too dark, because as much as the memories in my dreams were mostly happy, there were still nightmares that would follow.

I didn't want any one of them. The happy ones or the bad. It just reminded me of the things I had and even lost. Every night I would hope for them not to follow me, just this one time, one night, but as always, they were there, lurking in the corner. Yelling. Shouting. The screeching of the instant, overwhelming pain.

* * *

Thankfully, the rain stopped enough for me to at least take a walk down the street. The rent for the next month will soon be asked, and since I mostly spent the money I had for black,rainy days (no pun intended) today's walk had a purpose; to actually find a dump that I could afford.

On the way back, I ran into Mike, offering me the old job back. At first, he wasn't that sure that my "work quality" wasn't as well as before, since my arm was still in a cast. So, as desperately broke as I currently was, I convinced him it would be no problem since my cast would be removed in two days' time, and by then, I could always work as a waitress. He greedily agreed.

At least there was one thing I didn't have to worry about.

* * *

Oh God, I forgot just how much I hated to work in this shitty dump of a strip club.

* * *

Another shitty day in Forks, Washington.

I didn't earn enough tips tonight (or should I say this morning?) as a waitress as much as I hoped. Business sucked.

I left quite early, my feet hurting as I walked back in a five inch heels, my eyes drooping down, and my stomach asking for food.

Well, fuck you both.

As soon as I opened the door, I lied down on the couch, not even having the strength to remove those stupid fucking shoes.

* * *

Stupid fucking nightmare woke me up once again. But for once, it served a point since finally, I was gonna get that stupid fucking cast off of me.

After taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, and wearing the first thing I found in the closet, I grabbed the keys,and locking the door behind me.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, nice to see you again," the doc said, his smile shrinking, after taking a cautious look in my direction, and the cranky mood I was in.

"Sure, " I muttered.

"Where is your husband? Did you come alone," the doc continued, making small talk, a polite smile on his face.

I mean WTF? Why can't the guy just keep his mouth shut and get this fucking cast off of me already?"

"He left."

The frown on his face showed he didn't understand shit.

"He left, as in "went back home, using a transportation to go back home to his precious family."

"Oh," the doc spoke quietly.

"Yeah, 'oh'!" I mocked, starting to let my frustration on him, knowing that he didn't deserve it but not really giving a shit at the moment.

"What I don't understand is why would someone do that? Brag about how much he 'searched' for me, all along talking about how he wants me to come back with him to only disappear the next morning. No goodbyes, nothing! I mean, really, what was the _fucking point_!? For him to make me...make me...lo...like him, only to mock me? To make fun of me? To prove that he was right all along? What?!"

"I don't know," the doc murmured silently, not knowing what else to say at the moment, taken aback by my outburst.

I sighed, frustrated and relenting, knowing the doc didn't deserve this.

Just as I was about to apologize, he spoke.

"I don't know," he repeated once again.

"This is something only your husband can explain, but what I'm sure is that he had good intentions, whatever they were. I know very little about your husband's situation, what he told me himself...and well, to do something he did for you, to look for somebody..." he stopped, searching for words.

"Mrs Cullen..." he continued.

"Bella," I interrupted him.

He gave a small smile. "Bella. You see, if I have learned anything, it's that we live in a world full of shallowness and hypocrisy, and yes, greed. In my own opinion, the way the world is going, each year there are more and more people who get wed each year for all the wrong reasons, hoping or at least thinking that if they do that, the marriage will save their relationship. Or maybe even their lives. But it only gets more difficult with each year passing. They turn back on each other, cheat on each other, and who knows what else.

And not that I'm defending your husband, but what he did, well, I think that not a lot of guys would do that these days. After three years-or probably even less-I assume they would eventually give up completely."

"What would you do?" I asked, genuinely curious what his own answer would be.

"Hmmm," he spoke, brushing his chin with his fingers, deep in thought.

"I was never in that kind of situation, so unfortunately, I couldn't really say. But...I certainly _hope_ I would do the same. I'd like to think so, anyway."

* * *

Getting out of the clinic, the doc's words still in my mind, I went in search for some food.

Taking a walk as usual, a cup of coffee in hand, and a bagel, lost in my thought, I stumbled into a little place that was for rent. For once, the landlord wasn't an asshole, so we made a fine deal. It wasn't much but, at least looked better that I expected. It was smaller than the previous place, or even this one I was currently staying in, but had character.

After making my way back to the apartment, I made myself another small snack, starting to pack, piece by piece, looking forward to when I will finally move away, not wanting any kind of related memories to hunt me back.

My eyes soon started to close, wanting some rest, but I didn't let them;focusing more on the cleaning and packing.

It didn't need me that much time since I didn't have that much stuff to begin with.

After checking once again for every little thing that might have been left, even checking below the couch ( nothing) and bed, which was covered with thick layer of dust, it looked from the distance like there was something stuck. Like maybe some piece of paper.

After who knows how many minutes had past,with a grunt, I finally caught it.

I was right, it was a paper. But not just any kind of paper. It looked like a ticket. A one way ticket, for Chicago. And on it was the same date posted that Edward had probably bought it. The last day he was here. Before he left me.

Another puzzle I just couldn't solve.

Was it his? Had he somehow forgot it, in result of only having to buy a new one, again?

And how did it get under the bed?

Or maybe, _just maybe_, the ticket wasn't his? Was it possible that it had been bought for ...me?

Still, the same question once again remained...how did it get lost all the way under the bed?

Was it possible that Edward had put the ticket beside the note I found on my pillow, only somehow, by the movement of the mattress-mine or maybe his- as light as it was, fell down?

Yeah, seems very stupid, doesn't it? I shook my head, smiling to myself mockingly at the stupidity that was still twirling in my mind, throwing it in the garbage. I was reading too much into it. Reading too much books had that impact on you.

* * *

"What can I get you boys?" I asked, a fake smile on my face.

The assholes were drunk, it was obvious, and rather touchy. I hated this fucking job. Each day, I hated it more, but somehow had the strength to held my head up high, and walk right back in.

Tonight was different. I hated the annoying music, disgusting fucking customers, the bitchy bartenders...everything.

What bothered me the most right now, was the unfamiliar hands that were on my body.

I tried to tell the horny motherfucker as nicely as I could to keep his hands off me, but he wouldn't. The asshole, smirked, thinking this was some kind of game.

After I somehow remembered the order, my stomach made me nauseous on the way back, the same asshole waited exactly eight seconds before putting his arms on my ass, squeezing it once,hard, just as I was putting their drinks down.

"I said no fucking _touching_. What the hell don't you understand?" I growled.

He grinned, trying to pull me down on his lap. I struggled to stay at my place, but even drunk, his weight was stronger than mine.

"Don't be like that sugar. I only want some company,that's all."

I somehow got up, removing his hands from me, once again. "Then you should ask one of the dancers for that, not me. I'm just a waitress."

"Well...I'm sure we can work something out...what do you say sugar?" he asked, giving me his disgustingly perverted grin, and something that should have looked like a wink, but looked more like he was having a seizure than anything else.

"In your dreams asshole..." I said, my smile snarky and innocent all at once, then took his drink and poured it all over him. The satisfaction of putting him on his place didn't last long.

"The _fuck_ bitch!"

"Gentleman, what is going on in here? Is there a problem?" Mike asked, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"The bitch here..." he spoke loudly but I cut him off.

"This _gentleman _here," I snarled the word, "didn't quite listen when I tried to explain to him for the fifth time that the touching is off limits here..."

Mike took a good look at both of us before he excused himself, asking me politely to follow him to his office, offering the offended customer a free drink, and some blond bimbo with fake tits to entertain him.

Once closing the door, Mike started to yell.

"What _the fuck_ was that all about?"

"I just followed the rules, trying to explain the same rules to the ugly asshole as much as I could, but he wouldn't listen, so I gave him what he deserved."

"Firstly, that _asshole_ is our often visitor and is supposed to be treated with respect. Secondly,he is also filthy fucking rich and one of the reason why this club is still running. Every night he leaves more than ten grand to this club, and I don't intend on losing him. So, you better listen carefully to what you're going to do: You're going to apologize, then do anything he asks of you. If he wants a fucking lap dance from you, then you will be there to fucking give it to him. And if he wants to fuck you, you'll drag him to the private room , and damn well give what he deserves. Are we clear on that?"

"No. I'm not _a whore!_"

"You are exactly what I order you to be, got it?" he spoke menacingly.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

Mike suddenly pushed me against the door, his voice filled with anger, threatening me. My arms were pushed violently in the air by him, holding me between his body, like a prisoner, not being able to move an inch, feeling his disgusting breath on my face.

"I've had enough of your attitude for the past three years. Now you better go back there or..."

"Or what?"

His smile was down-right creepy.

"Or you get fired. But if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours, simple as that."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

He came even closer to my face,starting to give me small disgusting kisses on my neck.

"If you suck me off, all of this misunderstanding will go away."

I tried to move my arms, but he was too strong.

"Mmmm," I purred,licking my parched mouth, " sounds like a deal handsome,but I'm going to need my hands for that."

The motherfucker let me go instantly, and that's when I kicked him as hard as I could and he quickly fell to the floor with a loud groan.

"You whore..." he moaned, still holding himself by the balls.

"You are fucking disgusting! You know, I knew you weren't a saint, but at least I respected you. I see now that Edward was right all along, you _are_ a first grade asshole. I'm getting outta here, and if you ever, _ever _try to find me, I swear I will chop your balls off. Got it dickhead?!"

He nodded,groaning in pain.

And with that, I slammed the door of his office, feeling light and free, like I hadn't in years.

* * *

Of course, now as I was lying on the bed, it was a completely different situation. As of tonight, I had no job, barely any money, and no home. Well, actually, the last part wasn't true, the deadline of moving out was tomorrow, but the place I had stumbled upon wasn't even something I liked, more picked out of convenience than anything else.

This was the first day in my life where I had no plan, no back up.

_"You could always go back,"_ a very tiny voice in my head suddenly whispered.

"Go where?" I answered, like an idiot, talking with myself.

_"To Chicago, you silly."_

I snorted. Right, like anyone would want me there.

_"Tony would. Remember him? I bet he misses you."_

Ah, yes, that little bugger.

_"You miss him too,"_ the little voice whispered again.

"You know, you're getting quite annoying," I whispered, knowing it was true, but not wanting to admit the voice was right.

The voice smiled, a bit smug. _"I know." _

"But he doesn't need me, nobody does. He has everybody. Esme, Edward..."

_"Except his mother,"_ the silent voice added._"Now stop being a little shit, get up, and go to him."_

"But," I started complain, but the voice of my conscious was no longer there, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Without thinking, my feet were pulling me to get up, and walk to the dresser, wanting for me to get dressed. I didn't want to think about anything too much, because as much as the voice in my head was annoying, it was right. I was behaving once again like a selfish person, thinking only about myself when this kid needed me. At least I hoped he did. Sure, maybe nobody wanted me there but him, but I had to lift my head up high, and not care about anything but him. I had to be strong.

There was no time for thinking.

I concentrated on the movement of my feet, and tried to put my fears behind.

When everything was packed and ready to go, I took one last look at the place I had spent my time, the before I closed the firmly.

Along the way, I found a phone booth, calling the land lady that I won't be moving in, after all. I could feel a bit of anger in her voice, and maybe even disappointment,but I didn't give a shit.

I had to first find a cab to drive me to Seattle, then find any airport so I could buy my airline ticket.

Two and a half hours later, I found a direct flight but still had some time before the passengers would be called.

Because I didn't eat anything and my stomach demanded food, I bought myself a small snack, and a bottle of water.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait for long until my flight was ready. As I got up, walking towards it, I suddenly got stopped by a small body, wrapping its hands around my leg, calling for someone I wasn't.

"Mommy! I knew you'd come back.I told daddy so, but he wouldn't listen. Where have you been?"

I froze in place, looking at this little creature, hugging my leg so tight, not wanting to let go.

"Uh...kid...you have to let me go."

He just shook his head.

"Look at me, I'm not your mom."

Hearing this, he looked right through me, realizing this himself, making a little "o", surprise on his face before slowly letting me go.

He was still looking at me in wonder with his little cute eyes, just standing there.

I crouched down to his level, looking left and right for anyone who might have known this kid, maybe a parent running towards me, but no, no such thing.

"What's you name kid?"

"Diego," he answered.

The way he looked, all curly hair, small brown eyes, wiping at his nose with a hand, realizing just now that he might be lost, he somehow reminded me very much of...well, Tony. The way he probably used to look when he was just a little boy.

I tried to smile. "Diego, do you have a daddy or someone who came with you here?"

He nodded then, looking around for him. As soon as he saw him, he pointed at the man -that was walking quickly towards us- with his index finger.

"Yes. Daddy. There."

"Oh shi...crap. Diego, where have you _been_?! I told you a thousand times not to run a way like that, you scared me."

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

The kid nodded, and the man lifted him in his arms.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. He somehow got into his head that I was his mommy and...well..."

The man frowned, sadness overwhelming his face, but gave me a small smile. Or at least tried to.

"She isn't with us anymore."

Oh." I spoke, my voice quiet. I was curious if in fact this meant that she died or just left them, but wasn't something I could just ask a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Well, we should go, we have a plane to catch."

"Yeah, me too. It was nice meeting you kid." I said, taking his small hand, shaking it. He grinned, even let out a giggle.

"Well, thanks again. Have a nice flight."

" You too. Bye Diego."

He waved, and then they were gone.

* * *

As soon as I got into a cab, the question "where to?" was something that needed to be answered quickly, and to be honest, I hadn't thought this far. So I asked for an advice, the best place to stay, and the driver drove me to a small bed and breakfast . After I payed him, and got my bag out, I quickly booked a room for the night. It was small, sure, but clean, and cozy.

As I got out to take a walk the next day, I realized I somehow relied on myself to if not remember, then at least have some kind of guidance as to where I'm going. But there was none, and I started to freak out because none of this was familiar to me.

An hour later, I realized that I was just too freaking tired to walk any further, so I got back.

Lying on my bed, I remembered that I could ask if they have internet. Thankfully, they did, and I found myself in a small room that only had two very old but still working computers. It took a while but when I finally connected, the first site I went to was called "white pages", searching for Edward. It was obvious that he was not the only Edward Cullen in Chicago, so I searched for those who were closest to me, hoping like hell that one of them is the real deal, the one I'm actually looking for.

After quickly eating my lunch, I stormed away, my day already planned.

Some of the addresses were close enough to take a walk, and some were a bit further than I thought. But none of them were him.

Two hours later, I was standing at the last house, hoping like hell this was the one I was hoping for. Paying the cab driver 35 $, I slowly walked over.

As instantly as I saw it, I got a quick, unclear memory of it, the way it looked before as to now. The first time Edward and I decided to buy it. How happy both of us were when we finally moved in. How many time and money it took us to make the house look beautiful, how much time and sweat it took for me to plant every single flower and tree into a front yard. How with every little blow of the wind, you could feel a faint smell of roses and tulips.

After a few moments, I finally made my feet move, nervously took a breath or two before rang the doorbell, once... twice...it was obvious no one was there. Of course, just my luck.

I started to walk back to the bed and breakfast, barely taking a few steps when I caught a familiar face, just on the other side of the street.

And the other not so familiar faces.

Once again, I found myself getting closer to ring the doorbell. Waiting stupidly.

A young blond suddenly opened the door.

"Bella? Is that you?"she asked in shock.

_How did she know my name?_

"Yes. Is... is Edward here?"

She nodded. "Yes. Of course. Come in."

I shook my head. " I'd rather wait here."

"Sure. Okay. I'll call him for you."

A nod. A nervous gulp.

_Be brave Bella. Don't give in no matter what he says._

"Bella," he gasped, walking closer to me."You're...You're here..." A faint smile started to form on his face.

"Who's that blond bitch?" I suddenly blurted, feeling angry. Jealous.

"What?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"You heard me. Who's the blond? Is that your new girl?"

"No. Of course not. She's just my cousin. Tanya came because she wanted to brag about her new fiance."

"Oh."

_Still sounds like a whore's name._

Only until Edward gave a small smirk did I realize that I said that out loud.

"You never did like her." Few moments later he spoke, "I still can't believe you came. That you're here."

"Not for you," I answered coldly.

His face somber now, losing its spark of happiness.

"Listen Bella I'm just so.."

"I don't care about your stupid apologies or anything you want to say. I came to see Tony. Nobody else."

"You can't..."

"Why the fuck not?!" I yelled, interrupting him once more. "I'm his mother. I can do anything I want."

"He's a sleep."

"Oh, "I said, once again, feeling stupid.

He suddenly closed the door, walking closer to me. I took a step back.

"I know you don't want to hear anything I have to say, I get that but..."

"Honestly I don't give a flying fuck about your reasons or your story." Yet, I stood there. Like an idiot.

"Then why are you still standing there?" his words challenging me.

"Fuck you," I said, turning around.

"The only reason I left is to avoid something like this...and yet, you still did what you do best, didn't you?" He yelled.

I turned around, pissed more than before. "I don't do that. I never run away from my problems."

"Don't you?"he asked, lifting his eyebrow, defying me.

Shit, he might be right, but that was not something I'd easily admit.

I stormed back, my face in his. "Fine. Go ahead. Explain your pathetic reasons. I'm dying to hear how all you did, including you turning back on me was because you "love me." Because it was for "my own good". Go ahead. Lie to my face. "

He grabbed me by the elbow "I did love you." he sneered. Then a bit softer,yet more intense, "I _do_ love you."

I snorted. "Right."

"I only left you, because I knew, _could see_ in your eyes how much you didn't want to go, how much I was forcing you. I didn't want that. To force you, only to happen that years later, maybe even months or days, you finally get tired of us and leave us."

His voice softened as he spoke once again. "I pictured it over and over that night as you lied next to me-how your face would be full of hatred and disappointment as you turn your back on Tony and me, leaving us without looking back-and just the thought of leaving us once again...it broke my fucking heart Bella. So that early morning,I was the one who left, leaving you a choice-to come back when you were ready-which you did- or stay where you are, in Washington,living as nothing had happened."

I sighed, rubbing my tired face. Shit, the excuse wasn't that lousy as I thought it would be. It was almost sort of...believable.

With another sigh, I said, "You're an asshole."

"I know," was all he said.

"Good. Because you are. If only you asked, you would have known that I would go anywhere if only you explained. Or if you said anything. _Asked_ anything like this. Anything _at all_. Jesus, you really do like playing a hero."

"No, I don't " he said simply. Honestly.

I waited for more, but he was silent. Not saying another word.

"I found the ticket," I spoke after a few moments of silence, waiting for explanation.

"Good," he said, saying nothing else. A small, barely noticeable smile told me what I already suspected.

A sudden movement of his hand made his way to my cheek, rubbing it softly, smoothly.

I should have moved away, but I didn't. Couldn't. It was already too late. I was his. Always was.

A small sound of doors opening made us look away from each other.

It was Esme. She looked ten times lovelier then she did on the pictures.

"Edward, would you like to bring Bella in? I'm sure she's tired, or at least thirsty."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Please...join us," she pleaded nicely. Something about that look she gave. Soft, kind...almost motherly. And looking at_ me_ like that nonetheless, like I was a part of her family...like she truly cared how I am, and not just asking out of politeness.

"Okay. We'll be right there."

She nodded, satisfied with my answer, walking back in to the house.

"Listen Edward...I...I guess I can somehow understand why you did what you did, but from now on, will you promise not to do anything rash before asking me? Talk to me before deciding on doing something stupid like...well...this. Okay?"

He gave a tiny smile. "I will...if..."

"If what?" I asked.

"If...you promise you'll stay. Here. For good."

I nodded. "I will."

He took a step or two until we once again face to face. The he leaned against me, and took my mouth in his; careful yet gentle. Soft.

"We still have a lot to talk about, you know that?" I asked.

"I know. We will."

"Good." A pause. "And you know that...well...I li...love you too, right?"

The grin he showed was beautiful.

"I do now."

* * *

As we entered the house, Edward ushered me towards the living room.

There, was Carlisle lying on the couch, resting, seeing me and sending me a small surprised but approved smile. A smile of welcome.

I didn't know where that bitch Tanya had left, but I was glad that she wasn't here at the moment. However, there was another man sitting besides Carlisle.

Seeing my confusion, the guy got up and introduced himself as David, Tanya's fiance.

He seemed nice. And quite handsome.

I got closer to Carlisle then, crouching down and asking politely how he was. There was still a smile on his face, even though he looked still a bit weak, but Carlisle was probably like one of those people who could live up to a hundred years.

Just as I was about to get up, there was a small sound of a yawn. I turned to see Esme holding a little guy by his small hand, while he was rubbing his eyes.

"Look who just got up." Esme announced.

Once my eyes were on him, they didn't want to focus on anything else. He looked older then at the pic Edward had shown hair a little longer, his features a bit more proportional, older.

As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened from wonder, amazement.

He didn't run next to me, no, instead of slowly approaching, his eyes on me the whole time, still not believing what he sees.

I once again crouched down, not knowing what exactly to do.

He took another good look before lifting his hand, taking a small stray of hair, touching and examining it.

After a moment, he let it go only to lift his hand, and land it on my face, touching it, checking something, stretching it before looking at my eyes again. Staring.

I didn't know what to do, and was starting to panic for a bit when he finally spoke softly. Whispering.

"It's really you."

"It's me."

He hugged me then, strongly by my neck, putting his head on my shoulder.

I hugged him too, as much as I could, equally as strong.

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"You promise? Pinky swear?"

"Yes. I swear."

I wiped my eyes, quickly taking a look at Edward. He was smiling huge, happiness written all over his face.

Esme was next to him, silent tears falling down her face. I gave her an encouraged smile. She smiled back.

"Welcome home," she mouthed to me.

"Thank you," I mouthed back.

THE END.

* * *

**Where the doors are moaning all day long**  
**Where the stairs are leaning dusk to dawn**  
**Where the windows are breathing in the light**  
**Where the rooms are a collection of our lives**

**This is a place where I don't feel alone**  
**This is a place that I call my home.**

**Cinematic Orchestra**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading my lousy stories and anyone who followed, favorited it, and of course reviewed.**

**The playlist for UNV is : (yes, you can skip this if you're not interested, I won't mind, as I'm sure most of them will) **

**1. Turn me on - Norah Jones**

**2. Nearness of you - Norah Jones****  
**

**3. Prettiest thing - Norah Jones****  
**

**4. Shake it out - Florence and the machine**

**5. Undisclosed desires - Muse**

**6. I belong to you - Muse ( this song is here mostly bc of Frenchward in chapter 8)**

**7. My love - Sia**

**8. Mirrors - Justin Timberlake (don't really listen to him, but the first time I heard this song, I knew I had to put it in the playlist for UNV)**

**9. My fault - Imagine Dragons**

**10. That home - Cinematic Orchestra**


End file.
